


What the Heart Wants

by PrinceStrider413



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha Dutch Van Der Linde, Alpha John Marston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Parent(s), Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Original Character, Original Character(s), Protective Arthur Morgan, Slow Romance, alpha micah bell, alphas fighting over omega, jealous alphas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceStrider413/pseuds/PrinceStrider413
Summary: While at Clemens Point Arthur runs into a young omega woman when out on a hunting trip. She seems callous, demanding that he leave her property and not return. Arthur agrees but finds himself wanting to know more about her. Why is she out here all alone? Why does she hate alphas so much? and can he do anything to help?





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heavy and Heady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388307) by [Nibbitthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibbitthecat/pseuds/Nibbitthecat). 

> My first work on this site, and my first Red Dead fic. It was inspired by another Alpha/Omega Red Dead fic that I'm waiting for updates on.  
Enjoy :)

"Good job finding this spot, son." Dutch clapped Arthur on the shoulder strongly, "I think I like this one better."

"Eh, Charles mostly found it. He's the one who wanted to find the German." Arthur clarified, making Dutch chuckle.

"Oh, as humble as always." Mrs. Grimshaw commented as she directed some of the girls to help round up the chickens into their coop.

Clemens Point was much nicer than the spot previously scoped out by Micah. It was right against Flat Iron lake and deep in a forest which made it easily defendable and hidden. Just about everyone seemed content to stay here for however long they ended up being able to. Even with the newly heightened spirits of the gang members, there were still problems. Like any family people argued or just didn't like each other. Especially in the chosen family of Dutch van der Linde. Of course, having five alphas in one group (Dutch, Arthur, John, Micah, and Bill) would lead to problems. Luckily the only omega in camp, Abigail, was bonded to John and off-limits to the other alphas. Unluckily, she was the only omega. Meaning that whenever the alphas besides John were feeling frisky they usually had to go sniffing for an omega around town and proposition them. Then the four of them had to compete with each other and any other alphas around. This many alphas together was usually a bad idea, but all of them got along well enough. Arthur and John were like sons to Dutch and Micah and Bill were his friends. They only fought over omegas when one tickled all their fancy, which wasn't often as they all had their unique preferences. Arthur was just starting to wonder what he could do to help when Pearson spoke up.

"Mister Morgan! Just the man I wanted to see standing around doing nothing. I'd like to make a good stew for our first night in the new camp. Can you go out and bring back some meat for it? Deer or rabbit would be preferred, but whatever you can find around here will work I'm sure." 

"Alright. I'll see what I can scrounge up." was Arthur's simple reply.

Normally a beta, like Pearson, wouldn't ask an alpha to do something like that. But everyone knew that Arthur didn't mind. He liked to help, usually no matter what. So the alpha jumped into the saddle of Marble and set him off at an easy trot down the path that led to the camp. He decided to try his luck a bit to the southeast, now spurring Marble into a slow gallop. Tracks of various animals littered the ground. At least they'd have plenty to eat around here. Once at a small clearing Arthur dismounted, leaving his horse to graze while he started tracking. The alpha thought, for a split second, that he caught the scent of an omega.

_Out here?_ He thought to himself, already losing the scent to the breeze._ Must have gone through here a while ago... maybe took a shortcut to somewhere..._

Arthur didn't give it much more thought as he grabbed his bow from Marble's side. He was getting pretty good with the thing, thanks to Charles teaching him back in Colter. A set of fresh deer tracks stood out in the dirt and Arthur followed them at a cautious pace. He didn't know what else could be out here, even though he was an alpha he would rather avoid a fight if it wasn't necessary. Especially if that fight happened to be with a bear. Arthur hadn't been tracking for too long when he spotted a medium-sized doe through the trees and downed it with a single arrow. He picked up the carcass and strapped it to the back of his horse easily. Just as he was about to put his foot into the stirrup he heard the sound of a shotgun cocking behind him.

"Don't move," A feminine voice commanded, "what are you doing out here?"

Arthur again smelled that diluted omega scent. It was mixed with some kind of strong herb. A masking agent? The alpha dared to peek over his shoulder and look at the omega. She was a woman alright and much to Arthur's surprise she was alone. She had a tight grip on a double-barreled shotgun and was wearing a dark grey blouse tucked into a black skirt that hung just past her knees with a stained apron over it. If she weren't so young Arthur might have thought she was a mother.

"Just out doing some hunting ma'am." He answered, deciding to be polite.

"Well, I don't take kindly to strangers near my property. 'specially not alphas." Her scent even covered up so well, told Arthur that she was scared.

"I didn't mean to disturb you. Was just about to leave."

"You'd better. And I better not see or smell you around here again. You understand?"

She didn't seem to act like most omegas. Usually, they were docile and would do anything an alpha told them. But this one was giving an alpha orders. She didn't like alphas and wanted Arthur to leave. An omega behaving like that is usually bonded to an alpha and doesn't appreciate the company of another one. Arthur couldn't smell a hint of alpha on her at all. She wasn't bonded, didn't seem to have an alpha around at all, and was covering her scent. She was alone out here. That was trouble for any omega.

"You live out here by yourself?" Arthur found himself curious about her situation.

"Ain't no business of yours. Now get." A small growl bubbled up in her throat from him asking questions.

After not getting an answer Arthur wished her a good rest of her evening and left. He rode Marble at a gentle trot toward camp, thinking anxiously. An omega shouldn't be living by themselves, especially not out in the wilderness. As Arthur approached camp he was wondering if anyone would even believe the encounter. Or if he should tell anyone at all.


	2. The Alpha Who Cried Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally talks about what he saw, but not many believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains LOTS of dialogue

It had been a few days since his encounter with the omega and Arthur was beginning to wonder if it had happened at all. Others who went out hunting hadn't mentioned anything about seeing, or smelling, an omega around. He figured that something like that would be worth mentioning if anyone else had seen her. Finally, while sitting around the campfire one night, Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know he wasn't' going crazy.

"Charles, you seen anything... weird while you were out?" He asked the large man who had just returned from a successful hunt.

"No... Don't think so. Why?" The beta was always good at reading people.

"Ah, no reason... just... thought I saw something the other day..."Arthur shrugged, already regretting saying anything about it

"Oh-no, Artie's going mad." Sean teased, putting down the bottle he was drinking from, "What'd ya see?"

"I said I ain't seen nothing."Arthur snapped back at the Irishman.

"Was it, like, a ghost?" Javier piped up, sounding like he didn't quite believe his guess.

"Don't think so... She looked real enough..." Arthur explained, brow furrowed in thought.

"Arthur's hallucinating women..." John mumbled, taking a swig from a bottle of whiskey.

"I ain't hallucinating. I know what I saw: some omega girl, all by herself, pointin' a gun at me and telling me to get lost."

"Well, at least he got the dialogue right," Sean added with a short laugh

"You sure you didn't have a little too much to drink before you went out, son?" Dutch asked

"Yes, Dutch. I wasn't drunk. I really saw her." Arthur argued

"Well, ain't good for a little lady to be out here all alone... what she look like?" Micah interjected

"Didn't get a real good look... young mostly..." Arthur answered, not revealing where he had seen her because Micah is an oily turd.

"For once, Micah's right. Ain't good for any omega to be out here by themselves." Abigail added, keeping a good distance between herself and the man mentioned.

"Oh come on Abby. You believe this nonsense? Ain't no one out here in the middle of nowhere but us, and we're running from the law." Karen chided.

"You know what, forget I even said anything..." Arthur growled before going to turn in for the night.

When morning came Arthur was determined to prove that what he had seen was real. Surely he could find that girl again. What he would do if he did find her, he didn't know for sure. Going alone wasn't a good idea. She smelled so scared last time when faced with a lone alpha. Maybe a beta's presence would calm her enough to let Arthur get in a word or two. Announcing that he was going to look for her wasn't a good idea either. Dutch and Micah often got jealous of Arthur and his ability to pick up women. So, in the early morning light, Arthur started walking toward the horses and thinking of who to take with him.

"Going hunting, boy?" Micah's rough voice broke the silence of the peaceful morning, "Omega hunting?"

"No," Arthur lied, "Charles and I are gonna see if we can get a couple deer."

"Ain't nothing to be ashamed of. I remember when I was your age, I loved sniffing out a good lay." a devious smile tugged at Micah's lips

His comment made Arthur's blood boil. He was sure that if that omega saw Micah she would shoot him as soon as he spoke. Arthur stormed off to go find Charles before he ended up starting a fistfight. Dutch hated fighting inside the gang. The alpha found the man in question sitting by the campfire.

"Charles, how about a little hunting. Game always stirrin' this time of day." Arthur offered, leaning against a tree nearby.

"Sure. This about that girl you were talking about last night?" The Indian asked as he stood and walked with Arthur to the horses.

"No! Why does everyone keep saying that?" the alpha argued with a growl, making Charles drop the subject.

The pair started out for the woods, Arthur leading the way. He tried to go the same route he had taken a few days ago when he ran into the omega. Along the way, Charles struck up the conversation again:

"Worried about her?"

"Who?"

"That girl. I mean, you're an unbonded alpha. It's in your nature to want to protect a lone omega."

Arthur was about to argue or tell Charles to drop it when they came to that same clearing he had met her in. The alpha hopped down from his horse and hitched him up to a tree, Charles did the same.

"Well, if she is living out here alone, then she probably doesn't live too far." Arthur guessed, finally admitting that he was looking for her.

"Yeah. Wouldn't be wise for her to go too far from home," Charles agreed, already picking up a faint scent trail, "She's been through here recently."

"Yeah, this is where I saw her... Her scent's all over the place. Criss-crossing through the trees... she must be throwing us off."

"Or others," Charles made a slight face at another scent he caught, "faint alpha scent too."

"Damn. Think other people seen her and got the same idea?" Arthur asked, almost sounding worried.

"Depends on what your idea was." 

"Honestly, not too sure." The alpha admitted with a sigh

Arthur began following the scent trail through the forest, trying to find places where it was more potent. Those would be places she visited often. He found a couple of them at seemingly random places. Closer inspection revealed that the areas were dotted with hunting traps. A small game trail cut through the trees that carried the omega's scent, Arthur and Charles decided to go in the direction of increasing pheromones. The trail led to a clearing soon enough that was surrounded by thick trees. Inside the clearing was a cozy looking cabin with a chocolate-colored mare hitched out front. The clearing wasn't far from Flat Iron Lake, in fact, there might be a similar trail around back that led to the lake. Charles, being a natural diplomat, took the lead and stepped up on the small porch to knock on the door. The cabin reeked of omega. After a few seconds, the door opened just enough for the barrel of a pistol to be pointed at the two on the porch.

"Thought I told you to get lost. I ain't showing no one the way into Rhodes, I ain't even steppin' out this door." A familiar voice greeted them

"We don't need no directions, miss," Arthur spoke up, feeling uneasy at being held at gunpoint a second time, "Just..."

"Just what?! Think I don't know all your alpha tricks? You all come up all polite, asking for directions or something and never leave me alone! I told you damn O'Driscolls, I don't want nothing to do with you!" She was nearly screaming at the end of her statement

"O'Driscolls? We're not O'Driscolls ma'am." Charles tried to explain without giving away exactly who they were

"...fine then. Maybe you ain't. But I still told the alpha to not come near my property again." She seemed calmed by Charles's words

"You havin' an O'Driscoll problem?" Arthur asked, now curious, "You know where they're staying?"

The woman shifted her feet audibly behind the door, "You lawmen?"

"About the furthest thing from lawmen you can find," Charles admitted

"Then what business you got with them?" She asked

"Call it a... family feud." Arthur tried to explain.

The door creaked as it was pulled open a bit more. The woman peeked out to make sure the two strangers were alone. She seemed satisfied with what she saw and opened the door about halfway. The pistol was still pointed at Arthur in case he tried anything. Finally, Arthur got his first good look at her. She was young, maybe still a teenager. Her deep blonde hair was tied back with a red ribbon, shorter hairs framing her worried blue eyes, and her plump lips drawn into a thin line.

"I don't know where they been stayin' around here... But if you find them... can you kill them, mister? Been keepin' me up all hours of the night, skulkin' around the woods."

"Well, I didn't plan on invitin' them to dinner." Arthur chuckled deeply, "I'd be happy to take care of your O'Driscoll problem, ma'am."


	3. Taking Care of Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur returns with news of O'Driscolls around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to do timely updates on this story while the idea is still fresh in my mind. I may come to writing blocks but for now, the scenes are coming to mind pretty smoothly.

"What?!" Dutch demanded upon hearing the news.

"That's what she said, Dutch. O'Driscolls." Arthur repeated

"I was hoping we had seen the last of those boys," Hosea added, not looking up from his book, "But you say you found this girl?"

"Yeah. Charles and I tracked her to a little cabin a ways into the woods. Seemed scared out of her mind to have anyone around."

"Well, you and that darky ain't exactly the most welcoming, in terms of appearance." Micah butted in

"Oh, you think you look much better old man?" Arthur challenged with a growl

"Enough!" Dutch interrupted, "What are we going to do gentlemen? Apparently this woman is now aware that we are here. She could be in league with the O'Driscolls."

"Don't think so. She was talking like she hates the bastards. Asked us if we was lawmen too." Arthur clarified

"If she didn't want to talk to the law she might be hiding something. A criminal record maybe?" Hosea suggested

"She certainly knew how to hold a gun. No idea if she could actually shoot it though." Arthur agreed.

"Guess we should figure out our next move then," Dutch ran a hand over his beard, "Maybe we can get her to lead us to them? If they're as much of a bother as she says, then it won't be long before they smell that an alpha's been around her place. They should swoop right in and try something soon. Reckon we should check tonight."

That night, just as the sun was setting, a small group of the gang set out. Arthur and Charles were at the lead with Dutch and Hosea close behind. The plan was simple. Have Hosea and Dutch talk the girl into giving away the O'Driscoll camp. Then they would take them by surprise and take them out. The plan went out the window when they arrived at the small cabin. The door was wide open, the horse out front was spooked beyond reason, things were knocked over, and the woman was nowhere to be found. Whatever had happened there was clearly a struggle. She hadn't gone easily.

"There's some blood here!" Charles called out after looking around the porch, "Don't know who's it is, but it makes a faint trail along with some horse tracks."

"How many horses?" Hosea asked with a hint of concern.

"Three at least... looks like the O'Driscolls might've beat us here..." Charles confirmed, pointing out the trail, "Tracks go this way. If we hurry we could follow them before it gets too dark."

The plan had suddenly changed into a rescue mission. Charles led the way through the fading evening light to the southeast, following the tracks and blood. Just as the moon started rising in the dark sky they heard voices further ahead.

"She's a beaut! Fetch a pretty price this one will." An Irishman spoke

"They're O'Driscolls alright..." Arthur growled softly as he dismounted.

The others followed his lead and approached the camp. It was of medium size, with maybe ten to fifteen people. Around the campfire sat a few men drinking heavily, and tied to a stump was the girl from the cabin. She was bleeding from the side of her head and looked to be in pain.

"Shame she wouldn't come quietly though. Hate to rough up such a pretty face." One of the men commented, holding her by the chin.

She had been gagged so she wouldn't scream and struggled in her bonds. She still had some fight left in her, which amused the men.

"Oh, we love a fighter." One remarked, slapping her across the face, "But you should save that fightin' for the man who's gonna buy ya."

The woman flinched at the hit but didn't stop struggling and trying to talk through the cloth gag. Arthur was sure that if he could hear her she might have a more colorful vocabulary than most men he had met.

"What's the new plan boys?" Hosea asked quietly as they crouched behind some rocks.

"Whatever it is, it needs to involve getting her out of here," Arthur demanded angrily.

"We will, son. Just gotta take care of these fools first." Dutch reassured him, "Alright. Arthur, you and Charles sneak around the back. Take them by surprise after Hosea and I fire off the first shot. Make sure you've got a good angle on them."

Arthur and Charles nodded before doing as told. Once Dutch heard the signal that the other two were on position a firefight began. Hosea shot first, killing the man closest to the woman before getting a second O'Driscoll in the shoulder. Arthur and Charles peaked up next, picking off a few as they scrambled for cover. The fight was short-lived. Even outnumbered the boys had the advantage of boxing the enemy in. In the chaos one O'Driscoll had grabbed the woman and stood up, holding a pistol to her head. There were only a couple of them still alive, almost all of them injured.

"Van der Linde! That's gotta be you and your boys. I'll make you a deal. I'll sell the bitch to ya." He offered, "50 bucks. Fair price for such a young beauty."

"Not a chance boy!" Dutch shouted from cover, "Let her go and this can end without you dying."

"I don't know... we got a decent buyer lined up. Gonna pay a pretty penny for her." The O'Driscoll argued

Dutch peeked over the rock that was acting as his cover and looked around for Arthur. He spotted him on the other side and looked at him as if to say _'What are you waiting for?'_. Arthur only looked back at him with annoyance. He didn't have a clear shot with the girl struggling so fiercely. She managed to flail her head enough to shake the gag loose and sunk her teeth into the hand of her captor, who yelped in pain and let her go. She fell forward and began to wiggle away from him as best she could but she wasn't going anywhere fast. She did, however, give Arthur the clear shot he needed. One last gunshot rang through the cool night air as the alpha O'Driscoll fell dead. With all of them dead or running for their lives Dutch, Hosea, Arthur, and Charles came out of cover.

"Let me go! I'll kill all of you if you lay a single hand on me!" The woman thrashed on the ground, her hands and feet bound.

"It's alright. We've saved you, miss. You're okay now." Dutch explained, motioning for everyone to keep a bit of distance for now

"Yeah right! You're just gonna steal me from them and sell me to someone else! I ain't a prize to go to the highest bidder!" Her voice was hoarse from trying to scream through the gag

"Ma'am, please calm down. You might hurt yourself in those ropes," Hosea knelt down to speak to her, "Would you let us cut you loose?"

Her struggling faltered as she offered freedom. She slowly rolled onto her stomach so someone could cut the ropes off. Her wrists were red and sore from thrashing about. Arthur knelt down and cut the ropes, careful not to nick her skin in the process. The woman rolled back over and sat up, rubbing her wrists softly.

"...Thank you..." She offered, the nicest thing she had said yet.

"Well, we was gonna take care of these fools anyway. We stopped by your place to ask if you knew where they might be, but the place had been turned upside down." Dutch explained, offering her his hand to help her up.

She didn't accept his help, standing up on her own and dusting herself off, "...and what now?" She asked softly

"We head home," Charles answered. "It isn't safe for you to be out here alone."

"Yes. Just think what might have happened if we hadn't been here." Hosea agreed, trying to talk some sense into her

"I would've gotten loose and killed them myself." was her answer

"Oh, you fancy yourself a killer?" Arthur asked with a chuckle, "I got a feeling you'd fit in just perfect with our little gang."

"I don't wanna fit nowhere with you, mister." She growled, "Either of you alphas."

"Then at least let us escort you home," Hosea suggested.

"...Fine. But I ain't ridin' with no alpha." She finally agreed.


	4. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being saved, the omega refused to join the van der Linde gang. But the encounter did leave an impression on the woman. Enough so that she decides to pay them a visit.
> 
> Also another dialogue-heavy chapter, lots of characters means lots of talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all love a grumpy, angry character who's just afraid of getting hurt/heartbroken?

Dutch, Hosea, Arthur, and Charles had returned to camp that night with good news and bad news. The O'Driscolls had been dealt with, but now the omega knew they were here. They hadn't revealed the location of their camp but it was close enough to her home for her to find it within a week. It had been a quiet few days since the incident when Javier came from his guard post with a confused look.

"Um, Dutch? There's some girl... says you guys saved her a couple days ago? She brought something, said she wanted to apologize for how she behaved." Javier told their leader, having left Karen to keep an eye on the stranger.

"Really now?" He asked, looking to Hosea with a raised brow.

Hosea shrugged and accompanied him to the front of the camp. Sure enough, there she was. The same girl with dark blonde hair they had saved, sitting on that brown horse they had seen by her cabin, with a basket tucked under her arm. Dutch couldn't hide a smile when he saw her, which made her nervous.

"Hello again, Miss. It appears it didn't take you long to find our humble little camp." The alpha made conversation.

"... I thought I should say thank you... and I brought pie." She explained, gesturing to the basket.

"Well, why don't you come hitch up your horse and meet everyone? I'm sure they'd love to hear that someone knows the area around here."

After a moment of judging the alpha's words, she relented. The woman led her horse a little into the camp and tied it up to a small tree as she hopped down from the saddle. She could smell that they weren't all alphas, which was relieving. Her relief must have been evident in her change of scent because Dutch glanced at her curiously. She allowed the alpha to lead her to the middle of camp so she could unload the pies onto a table.

"If I had known there were so many of you, I would've made a few more. Think of it as a... peace offering. Since you took care of them boys, I won't tell the law on you." She said as she set two sweet potato pies on the outdoor table.

"And who is this sweet thing?" Micah asked from behind Dutch, making the woman jump slightly

"I-I was just leaving. I just brought some pie to thank the gentlemen who took care of those O'Driscoll boys that were giving me trouble." She explained

"Oh come on now, don't be like that sweetheart." Micah teased, having had a little too much to drink this morning

"Micah!" Dutch commanded, "If the lady says she's going, then she is going. If she wishes to stay, she can stay. You have no say in what she does."

It was clear that Dutch was using this show of power to impress the omega, but it didn't really work. It did get Micah to leave though. Dutch called everyone over to have some pie and introduced the omega.

"This poor soul is the omega Arthur spoke of. Living all alone in an alpha's world. She has been kind enough to bring us a peace offering in the form of delicious looking sweet potato pies... but I'm afraid the young lady hasn't given us her name yet."

All eyes went to her as she answered, "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Davis." 

With Dutch's speech over and the omega having introduced herself, everyone dug in. There ended up being just enough for everyone to have a piece. Elizabeth turned down having some, saying that she ate it all the time. Most people gave the woman her space as she seemed a little uneasy around so many people. But a few curious souls, mostly the women, couldn't help themselves.

"You really been livin' out here all by yourself?" Mary-Beth asked

"Yeah... been a long time now..." Elizabeth admitted

"How? I mean, how do you make a living out here?" Abigail was the next to ask a question

"Hunting and fishing mostly. I sell a lot of what I catch, and keep enough to feed myself." She shrugged

"Now that's what I like to hear." Sadie added, "A woman not afraid of doing a man's work."

"Well, without a man around, you kind of have to." Elizabeth chuckled softly

"Yeah, and Arthur saved you! It's almost romantic..." Mary-Beth sighed

"No, it isn't. It's just a way for alphas to get omegas like me to owe them a favor." Elizabeth snapped

"Mary, don't go pushing your fantasies on the woman..." Karen rolled her eyes.

Across the camp, an important discussion was going. Hosea was arguing that it was a bad idea to bring an unbonded omega into their gang.

"You boys would tear each others' throats out the moment she goes into heat!" Hosea hissed, trying not to let anyone eavesdrop.

"That's why we'll have her bonded before then!" Dutch argued, "She's just an omega. She'll pick one of us soon enough."

"And if she doesn't?" Arthur asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Oh, she will." Micah agreed, "If she don't, then she won't like the consequences."

That remark was all it took for Arthur to lash out. He grabbed Micah by the shirt collar and lifted him up, growling in his face.

"I hear you talking like that again, it won't take for her to go into heat before I rip your throat out."

"Oh, we've got a volunteer!" Micah teased the other alpha with a short laugh

"You boys settle down!" Mrs. Grimshaw pulled Arthur off of Micah, "If that girl gets word of you all fighting over her like this, she might not like it. Poor thing's scared out of her mind to even be around any of you."

"She's right, Dutch. Now, if we could think of an actual plan to keep her from being kidnapped and giving away where we are?" Hosea prompted

"Yes, Susan is right... She won't stay with us right now... perhaps, we could get her attached to a member of the gang. Someone she feels safe around. Then she'd stay, and get used to us all." Dutch suggested

"Or we could explain to her that she's at risk living by herself. I'm sure she'd listen more to reason." Hosea argued

"Why don't you just ask?" Mrs. Grimshaw sounded exasperated, "I swear you men think us women are so complicated..." She shook her head and excused herself from the conversation

"They are. Most complicated things in nature." Micah said only after Susan had left

"Not if they actually enjoy your company," Arthur growled softly

"What was that? All I heard was I can't get a single woman in this whole camp to blow me." Micah spit back

"Boys!" Dutch interrupted, "You two might just scare her off with all this fighting."

"Yeah, what would you know about fighting for a woman?" Micah now directed his anger at Dutch, "You got bitches bending over as soon as you open your mouth. But as soon as a woman likes you, you can't be bothered to do a damn thing for her."

"Oh, bringing Molly into this is a low blow, Micah." Dutch snarled, giving the other alpha a shove.

"That's it! I'm going to talk to Elizabeth. You all better have this fight said and done by the time I get back." Hosea excused himself, almost suffocating from the alpha pheromones coming from the three of them

Elizabeth was just standing up from her seat and brushing her apron off when Hosea greeted her.

"Ah, Ms. Davis. I was hoping to tempt you to stay for a while. It's not safe for you to be out here by yourself." He reminded her

"Thank you, Mr. Matthews, but I think I'll be just fine." She assured

"At least think about my offer. We have room, you could stay with the women and help with whatever it is they do."

Elizabeth chuckled softly, "Oh, that's alright. If you're so worried about me, then you can have one of the ladies check on me now and then. I'd like the company." She offered

"All right, I'm sure we can do that." Hosea agreed, walking her back to her horse.

Soon she was gone again. Leaving nothing but her faint scent lingering in the air.


	5. Unofficial Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth bonds with Sadie and is finally forced to stay with the gang after being injured. Also, Arthur starts to catch feelings for the ailing omega.

Elizabeth had made it clear that she didn't want to join the gang. She did however like the company of people so nearby. She would visit every now and then. Bringing Jack a few sweets from town, a few good rabbit pelts Pearson had mentioned needing, and a new book for Mary-Beth. When she would stay for a couple hours to talk with the girls she always seemed a little nervous. Like the slightest sound that she wasn't expecting might send her running. Dutch and Hosea had one of the girls go and check on her once a week when she didn't drop by herself. This time it was Sadie's turn to make sure the omega was alright. She decided to walk since it wasn't that far and soon was knocking on the door to the small cabin. Elizabeth answered the door after a moment and smiled to see that she had company.

"Mrs. Addler!" Elizabeth gestured for her to come in

"Oh please, Sadie is just fine." The beta chuckled as she stepped into the warm living room.

The fireplace was alight with a small fire to keep the chill off the house. Elizabeth was in the small kitchen attached to the living room making some coffee. She brought two cups of it to the small table and sat down. Sadie joined her and took one of the steaming cups with a smile. It was nice to come visit Elizabeth. The omega was a little quiet at times but so full of life. She seemed so innocent and unaware of how harsh the world could be. Sadie thought that until she glanced out the kitchen window. Behind the house were two well-maintained gravestones made of simple stone with faded engravings. One was quite a bit older than the other.

"Ma and Pa... that's who's out there..." Elizabeth answered the unasked question.

"Oh... I didn't... I mean, I guess that's why you're out here alone at so young... what happened?" Sadie asked hesitantly

"Ma died when I was young, I don't remember her much... Pa..." She paused for a moment like she just couldn't bring herself to talk about it

"It's alright." Sadie assured her, putting a gentle hand on hers, "My... My husband died pretty recently and... I don't like to talk about it either."

Elizabeth nodded softly as she wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye, "Yeah... It, uh... It was hard..."

"I know..." Sadie agreed with a sigh, "Let's talk about something else. Something happier. Good hunting lately?"

"Yeah... butcher in Rhodes's been giving me less and less for what I catch... I just think he doesn't like that I'm so good at it."

"Yeah," Sadie chuckled, "Bet you could out-hunt him any day."

"Maybe..."

Elizabeth was about to ask how Sadie had been doing when there was a knock at the door.

"Huh... Was someone else with you?" Elizabeth asked as she stood up to answer it

"No. Were you expecting someone other than me?" Sadie was skeptical about who it might be

"No..." The omega answered, taking a peek out the window next to the door to see who it was, "I don't recognize them..."

Elizabeth opened the door just enough to speak through:

"Hello?" She asked the strange man

"Good day ma'am. Do you have time to talk about donating to your local militia?" The man asked.

The man was dressed like a confederate soldier. That wouldn't be so strange if the civil war hadn't been over for almost twenty years*.

"Um... I'm sorry sir, but I haven't anything to donate to you folks." Elizabeth tried to shut the door but the man stuck his foot in the way.

"Oh, I'm sure you could find something. If not, we'll be commandeering your weapons and that nice little garden you've got around back."

"You can't do that!" Elizabeth argued, getting Sadie's attention now, "This is my property, and you can't have anything on it."

Sadie walked up and pulled the door open. She recognized the man as a Lemoyne Raider, she and Arthur had run into outside of Rhodes. Sadie immediately pulled her pistol on the man, not wanting a repeat of her last encounter with this group. She considered shooting him here and now but she didn't know how many friends he had waiting nearby. So instead of shooting him, she fired a shot into the air as a warning. Her warning didn't quite work. Ten or so more men dressed similarly to the one at the door poured out of the trees and took cover for a firefight. The one at the door took cover as well. Sadie shut and locked the door before ducking under the window next to it and breaking it with the butt of her pistol so she could shoot through it.

"Come now, ladies. This doesn't have to be difficult." One of them called.

"Why did you do that?!" Elizabeth hissed, flipping the kitchen table on its side and crouching behind it.

"So Dutch knows we're in trouble!" Sadie explained as she peeked through the window

A bullet came flying through the window just above her head, embedding itself in the far wall.

"Oh, so he can save my life twice?" Elizabeth argued, "We could have handled this!"

"And now we can't! So just be quiet and help me think of a plan!" Sadie shouted at the younger woman

"Come out now and you'll be granted immunity!" One of the Raiders called, "You won't be harmed. We'll just be taking this cabin for weapons storage. We might even let you still live in it if you pledge loyalty to our cause."

"Go to Hell!" Elizabeth shouted, grabbing her rifle from the kitchen wall.

"Are you seriously thinking that we can take all these guys?" Sadie questioned

"No. But we could distract them until the boys get here to save our asses." The omega admitted

Another bullet came through the window, this one clipping the top of the overturned table. Elizabeth chewed her bottom lip and stood up, Firing off a couple of rounds out the window. She doubted that she had hit anyone but at least it would keep their attention focused on the cabin while reinforcements came. While Elizabeth was aiming her rifle, a white-hot fire ripped through her left shoulder. She let out a scream of pain as she felt warm blood drip down her arm.

"Are you hit?!" Sadie asked with concern

"Yeah... it's not that bad, I'll be okay." She lied, ducking back down behind the table

Elizabeth examined the wound quickly. It was too high up for a tourniquet. She couldn't tell if the bullet had hit bone or if it was even still in her shoulder. All she knew was that it hurt like Hell but she couldn't let it keep her out of the fight. With adrenaline coursing in her blood Elizabeth stood up again. Luckily she usually braced her rifle against her right shoulder. She took a second to steady her aim and fired, hitting someone who had just peeked out of cover. He fell back and didn't get back up. Elizabeth shot a few more times before her wounded shoulder was starting to give out. She let it fall by her side and used the table to brace the gun instead, getting out a few more shots before the real chaos began. 

* * *

The gunshot that Sadie had fired into the air cut the silence of camp. Heads raised and looked in the direction it had come from. Dutch exited his tent with determination and rounded up a small group. A single gunshot was what Dutch had told everyone would be a signal of danger. When everyone heard more gunshots after that, all different guns, tensions rose. Dutch decided that he and Arthur were all he needed to check it out and hightailed it over to Elizabeth's cabin to make sure everything was all right. It was not. Thankfully the group of Raiders was too preoccupied to notice their approach from behind. The alphas could both smell the panicked pheromones coming from inside the cabin. Like a wild animal backed into a corner. This made Dutch and Arthur both angry and reckless. Arthur didn't wait until he was behind cover or even off his horse before he opened fire on them. The alpha had always been a good shot and today he proved it by taking out five men before any of the others could even turn around to see what had happened. Dutch followed his example, shooting a few as he trampled one with The Count. The sight of reinforcements and falling comrades was enough to cause the raiders to fall back and run, with Dutch yelling after them to not even think about coming back. The alpha quickly dismounted and made his way to the cabin with fire in his eyes. What he saw confirmed his fears. Sadie was knelt down in the kitchen holding a bleeding Elizabeth.

"She's been shot Dutch! W-What are we gonna do?" Sadie's voice quivered as she watched the omega's face going pale

"Get her to Hosea. Quick! Arthur, you take her. Marble's faster than The Count, you've proved that." Dutch ordered, "Mrs. Addler, gather a few of her things. She'll be staying with us until she's better. Maybe even longer."

Arthur wasted no time. He scooped Elizabeth up off the floor and held her like a child as he mounted Marble. He had her sitting side-saddle in front of him. She was holding onto his shirt weakly as blood dripped down her side and arm.

"Hold on sweetheart... just hold on..." He whispered as he urged Marble to go faster

Arthur tore into camp like a bat out of Hell, jumping out of the saddle before his horse had even stopped. He was cradling Elizabeth in his arms, his alpha instincts starting to take over. He wanted to hold her and not let anyone touch her. To hide her away from any other alphas and take care of her. To make her his. Arthur managed to overcome his instincts and shout for Hosea.

"Matthews!! She's been shot!" He cried, jogging to the beta's wagon, "please, she's bleedin' out, y-you gotta-"

"Bring her here, son. I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks." Hosea did his best to reassure the alpha, but he was worried too

Elizabeth's blouse was soaked with blood, she was shaking, sweating, and cool to the touch. Mrs. Grimshaw wasn't far behind Arthur, offering her assistance to Hosea.

"Susan, she's in shock. I've got to get a look at this wound. Can you undress her while I get what I need?"

"Of course, I'll have the girls get a little privacy for her." Mrs. Grimshaw gestured for Mary-Beth and Tilly to come help her

The girls hung up some sheets to act as curtains around the wagon while Susan started to help Elizabeth out of her blouse. He gave her soft words of encouragement to sit up and hold out her arm to make it easier. After she had peeled the blood garment off she wrapped a blanket loosely around her torso so she wouldn't be exposed. Hosea soon came back with a small surgery kit. He disinfected his hands as best he could and warned Elizabeth that what he was about to do would hurt. The omega couldn't help but let out soft noises of discomfort as Hosea prodded the wound. He stuck his fingers into the oozing flesh, feeling around for any chips of bone or a bullet. Arthur was pacing in front of the wagon, rubbing his inner wrists on his pants. The action released his scent into the air, which would usually help calm a nearby omega. Dutch returned soon with Sadie, having her put Elizabeth's things with the other girls for now.

"How is she?" Dutch asked, unconsciously rubbing his inner wrists

"I don't know!" Arthur snapped at him

Smelling the scent of another alpha while an omega was hurt made him agitated. Like Dutch was trying to move in on his territory. But Elizabeth wasn't his. Arthur had to curse his alpha nature for making Dutch seem like an enemy. But Dutch seemed to understand his reasoning. Dutch put a hand on Arthur's shoulder in a fatherly manner.

"Have faith, son... She'll be alright." He tried to make himself believe the same thing

"Well," Hosea greeted them as he exited the makeshift curtains, "She'll live. Not sure how that shoulder will heal though."

"With your handiwork, it should be just fine." Dutch sighed with relief and clapped the beta on the shoulder.

"She'll need plenty of rest, she lost quite a lot of blood." Hosea continued, "Thought I would need Swanson to read the girl her last rights..."

"And there's the question of where to put her." Mrs. Grimshaw added, closing the curtains behind her

"Give her my cot." Arthur offered a little too quickly, "No sense in making her sleep on the ground with the other girls if she's hurt."

"Noble Arthur, very noble..." Dutch commented with skepticism, "But where are you gonna sleep?"

"I'll use a bedroll. Keep an eye on her." Arthur challenged the doubt in Dutch's voice

"Sounds almost like you're trying to get her to owe you something, boy." Micah interjected, "You hoping that if you do enough good deeds for her then she'll feel bad and let you fuck her out of pity?"

"Sounds like something you would try, Micah," Arthur argued back as he pushed the older alpha in the chest, "I think we need someone to watch her and make sure you don't try anything!"

"...shut up..." A weak voice called from behind the thin curtains

Arthur stepped through the curtains, ignoring Mrs. Grimshaw telling him not to. His stomach dropped when he saw the shape she was in. Her shoulder was swollen and bandaged, bloody rags littered the ground, and Hosea's suture kit was still open. She had needed stitches to close the wound. Even worse, her scent was almost unbearable. She smelled afraid, more so than Arthur could remember ever smelling before. The scent tugged at his heartstrings. Making him what to give anything to help her and make her better. It was worse with other alphas around. They were competition now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *just an estimate based on what Lenny said when he and Arthur were checking out Shady Belle


	6. Healing of the Body and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is recovering from her injury while Arthur volunteers to care for her. The omega is apprehensive, but soon realizes that she does need help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur shows his softer side and starts trying to court Elizabeth  
Micah is an ass and gets Arthur all riled up, Micah gets what's coming to him  
John and Arthur have a brotherly moment

Elizabeth had been badly hurt, but at least she was alive. After being carried to Arthur's cot she either fell asleep or unconscious. It was probably the latter as she stayed that way for an entire two days and a night. On the third day of her being with the van der Linde gang, she started to come around. Her clouded blue eyes blinked open in the morning light. She didn't immediately remember what had happened or where she was. All her half-asleep brain knew was that, wherever this was, it didn't smell like home. It smelled like an alpha... a familiar one too.

"Hey... you awake?" Arthur asked softly, "Been out for two days... gotta eat something."

The only reply he got was a pained groan when Elizabeth tried to sit up. The alpha was quick to jump to her side and help. Hooking an arm behind her back so she could relax her hurt shoulder.

"There ya' go... I'm gonna get you some water, don't move." He instructed before running off.

Elizabeth felt like she was underwater. She couldn't quite hear what Arthur had said. Something about not moving? But she felt like she couldn't move much if she tried. Her whole body felt weighed down and sore from fighting off any potential infection. She looked down at her clothes and saw that they were different. Her bloody blouse had been replaced with one of a slightly larger size. Her left arm was in some kind of sling, to keep the shoulder still, and against her stomach. The blouse was buttoned over it, leaving one sleeve empty. A blanket had been draped over her to keep her warm while she rested. It smelled like Arthur... Elizabeth cursed her omega nature for making his scent seem so calming. She looked around and saw that not many people were awake yet. Those that were didn't dare come near her. Arthur had been shooing people away that tried to check on her, except Jack who didn't know why his uncle Arthur was being so protective of her. It wasn't long before Arthur returned with a glass of water and Hosea in tow. He handed Elizabeth the glass and she raised it to her lips slowly. She took a few sips of it and set it down. She felt like she might be sick.

"Yeah... that's the morphine alright." Hosea told Arthur, "I had to give her something for the pain, even if she wouldn't admit how badly it hurt. It should wear off by the end of today, and she'll be good as new. Almost."

"I feel like shit..." Elizabeth answered, her voice hoarse from sleep

"I know... here, try to eat a little something." Arthur handed her a few crackers.

Elizabeth sat there for a good while. Nibbling crackers and sipping water while Hosea looked at her wound. Since the blouse she had on was so loose she didn't have to take it off. Just undo a couple of the buttons and pull it to the side so the opening was over her shoulder. Hosea removed the bandages carefully and inspected the stitches. He seemed satisfied, putting clean bandages on the wound and leaving her to rest. A silence fell over the omega and alpha as they were left alone. Arthur didn't like it. Even Elizabeth telling him to go away would be better than nothing at all. He had already sat through two days of silence when she was asleep. He wasn't exactly sure why but he just wanted a conversation with her. To know more about her. What had happened to her folks? Why did she hate alphas so much? Why was she so afraid of showing weakness?

"You're staring." Elizabeth's soft voice cut the silence.

Arthur hadn't realized that he was staring at her, "Oh?...sorry..." He apologized and looked at the ground instead

"...you wanna know something...what is it?" She asked, setting down her glass of water.

Arthur looked back up at her, this time actually taking in her features. The softness of her cheeks, her delicate rosy lips, the height of her cheekbones, how her jaw faded into her neck and continued down to her shoulders. The blue of her eyes, the way her hair was tousled from sleep.

"...why don't you like alphas?" Arthur finally asked, "What did we do to you?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh yes. Why would I, an omega, the lowest of the low in society, hate alphas, the highest of society? It's very simple. You all think you can take whatever you want, from whoever you want it from. And there isn't a man on this Earth who can tell me what to do."

Arthur was a little taken aback by that answer. Her words were so full of life.

_ "...there isn't a man on this Earth who can tell me what to do."_

The alpha was finally starting to realize why he was so infatuated with her. She kept insisting that she didn't need help, that she didn't need a man to do anything for her. She wasn't like most omegas who wanted to be doted on by an alpha all hours of the day. No, she would rather die than have someone do everything for her. She knew what she was capable of doing and she did it without taking orders from anyone. She was her own person. Not someone who needed someone else in order to be complete.

"Now you tell me something," Elizabeth's voice brought Arthur from his thoughts, "who were you? I mean... who did you used to be, before ..." She gestured vaguely around her, "All of this?"

Arthur let a chuckle past his lips at the question. "I've pretty much always been a part of 'all this'." He admitted, "Dutch and Hosea picked me up when I was just a kid. I robbed him ya know. Or, tried to. When he caught me I swore he was gonna kill me. But he just laughed and offered me a job. All he asked for was loyalty, and that was all I could give him."

Arthur was surprised to hear himself rambling his life story to Elizabeth. She just listened so well, and he found it so easy to talk to her. It was almost strange to him that she wanted to know about him too. They talked for a little while longer about the weather, fishing, and how everyone had been doing while she was out. Eventually, Mrs. Grimshaw came over and told Arthur to stop making her waste her energy with idle chit-chat. She ended up shooing the alpha away so Elizabeth could rest, and Arthur could have sworn that the omega looked sad about it. After being kicked out of his own conversation Arthur began to wonder the camp looking for something to do.

"chit-chattin'? You gonna talk your way into her drawers?" Micah teased, standing against a tree and whittling a stick.

"What do you want Micah?" Arthur asked in an exasperated tone

"The girl. But I thought that was obvious. Must be stupider than I thought, boy."

"No way she would ever have an interest in you."

"Didn't say she had to be interested. She'd let anyone fuck her soon as she comes in heat. Dutch's talking about having a little duel to see who gets the first crack at her when she starts beggin' for it." Micah had a devilish glint in his eyes that made Arthur think he might not even wait that long.

It took all of Arthur's willpower to not shoot Micah right then and there. Of all the things he had said since Elizabeth had shown up, this was probably the worst yet. Bringing Dutch into this, having a duel, none of them were thinking straight.

"See, you're startin' to understand." Micah continued, taking a step forward, "These omegas... They drive us crazy. Make us kill each other, and for what? A cheap lay I could get in any saloon I want?"

"She ain't like that," Arthur growled fiercely.

"Oh, no she is. She's got us just where she wants us. Fighting over her like animals. I bet she gets off on it. Watching us tear each other apart. Or, maybe not. Maybe she really is just an innocent young girl who happens to be an omega." Micah paused, "That'll just make the beggin' even hotter. Hearing a virgin, I bet she is one, screaming like a whore."

"Bell. You better choose your next words very carefully." Arthur warned, his hands clenching into fists

"Or what? You'll kill me? In front of the girl?" Micah's hot breath ghosted Arthur's face, "You ain't got the guts. And honestly, we'd been doing her a favor. Sharing her between the three of us. Nothing brings a family together like sharing a whor-"

Micah couldn't finish his sentence before being cut off by a solid fist colliding with his jaw. The older alpha stumbled, but Arthur wasn't done. He hit Micah again, and again. He lost track of how many times he hit him, when Micah fell to the ground, when he climbed on top of him and kept punching him, and when someone screamed for him to stop. It wasn't Micah screaming, his head was lolling to the side as Arthur held his collar. It was all a blur of testosterone and rage. A dangerous combination. Arthur hadn't regained his senses until Bill was holding him back and Hosea dragged Micah off. Arthur was spitting and kicking like a rabid dog.

* * *

After Arthur had been pulled off of Micah he stormed off down by the lake. He didn't sit down, just pacing back and forth. His hands running through his hair and his beard. That weasel always knew what to say to push him over the edge. The alpha didn't stop walking in his wide circle of pacing until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey, Arthur..."

"What the fuck do you want, Marston?!" Arthur recognized the gravelly voice almost immediately

"Jeez, I just wanted to know if you needed a drink."

The younger man didn't take offense to Arthur's tone. He knew why he was so on edge right now. Omegas used to do the same thing to him before he bonded with Abigail. John took a seat on a log near the water and held out a bottle of whiskey to Arthur. The pacing alpha considered it and soon joined him. He plopped down and took the bottle, taking a big swig of it and feeling it burn all the way down. John had brought himself a bottle of beer and started to sip it.

"So... anything you wanna talk about?" John asked after a long silence, "Man to man... brother to brother..."

"No," Arthur said simply, taking another drink.

"You sure? Cause I know that what Dutch is doing is-"

"No, you don't John! You don't know the first thing about it. You got lucky, bonded young and stayed together."

"Yeah, but it wasn't always like that and you know it." John didn't raise his voice at Arthur, he didn't want to escalate this into an argument

"...yeah I know it..." Arthur admitted with a sigh, "I'm just..."

"Gettin' all riled up over a woman? Happens to the best of us." John shrugged, taking a swig of his beer

Arthur chuckled deeply at John's joking tone, "Yeah... Micah always did know how to push my buttons... but he took it too far this time."

"What'd he even say? Looked like he was talking for a while before you finally socked him. Hit him good too." John knocked his shoulder into Arthur's, just a brotherly gesture

"Yeah, I did," Arthur chuckled again, "...he was just talking out his ass like he always does... made some joke about me, him, and Dutch all 'sharin' Elizabeth when she comes into heat... it didn't sit right with me..."

"Jesus... wouldn't sit right with me either..." John admitted

Arthur just nodded, rolling the half-empty bottle of whiskey in his fingers. Talking to John had, surprisingly, calmed him down enough to think clearly. It wasn't like he hated the guy all the time, they were brothers. Brothers fight, but in the end, they have each other's backs. Especially times like these when one of them does something stupid. Arthur didn't want to admit just why Micah's comments weren't sitting with him well. Of course, Arthur had liked women before. But not like this. He didn't want to fuck her, but don't get him wrong that wouldn't be so bad, he wanted to... know her.

"Hey, John?" Arthur asked hesitantly

"Hm?"

"Did you ever... court Abigail?"

John snorted at the idea, "She was a prostitute that I knocked up the second time I slept with her. Weren't much time for courting...why?"

"No reason..." Arthur took another drink to hide him chewing his lip in thought

"oh no," John leaned on one elbow to turn his upper body toward Arthur, "You actually like her, don't you?"

Arthur didn't answer him, but the pink dusting his cheeks was answer enough.

"You do!" John shook Arthur's shoulder, "The Arthur Morgan has finally found a lady to his standards."

"Hey, keep your voice down, will you?! It ain't that I got high standards, " He defended himself, "Just ain't been looking for no one..."

"Oh yeah? What changed?"

"...she's... She's different. Not many women I've met are like her..."

"Different how?" John felt like Arthur was about to ramble

"She..." He sighed and took another deep drink, "She don't like no one waitin' on her. She ain't afraid to get up and do something that needs to be done... I just... I feel like Micah don't deserve her..."

"And you think you do?" John asked, just prodding the conversation along

"God no..." Arthur admitted, "No one like me does..."

"Then why'd you ask me about courting?" John chuckled

"Cause..." Arthur sighed and shook his head, "I just get the feeling that she should know how a man should treat a woman like her."

"Yeah? And how's that?"

"Well, with respect first of all... and to just..." He shrugged, "Just make her feel like someone cares about her..."

"Uh-huh... Well, good luck with that..." John stood up and dusted himself off

"Hey John," Arthur said before the other had left him to his thoughts, "Uh... thanks..."

"Anytime brother."


	7. Joining up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth can't do much to help around camp while injured but gets talked into helping Sean and John with a little 'job'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter does have a small scene of attempted sexual assult  
Also, this chapter might show that Sean is my favorite, but I'm allowed to have favorites

An injured arm was the second-worst thing that could have happened to Elizabeth. The first would be a leg, but luckily she could walk just fine. Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed out of the camp with her injury and because she was an 'easy target'. The omega didn't want to just sit around, but she figured that the faster she healed she faster she could start pulling her weight around here. Dutch had been kind enough to let her stay and she wanted to make it up to him. So she helped in small ways. Keeping Jack entertained when Abigail started to get tired of his endless questions, handing the girls clothespins when they hung up the washing, fetching water from the lake for the dishes, making sure the horses were fed and brushed. Of course, that was between long periods of rest that Hosea and Mrs. Grimshaw made her have. During her resting, she would read or just sit by the campfire and listen to Javier play the guitar. It all seemed so boring, but also so tiring since she was injured.

Arthur still suggested she use his cot so she didn't have to sleep on the ground. It made her feel bad that he was doing something nice for her. Elizabeth wasn't used to people being so kind to her. One morning when she woke up particularly early she decided to make coffee, which was usually Pearson's job. She was just so bored and wanted something to do. Elizabeth grabbed a cup when the coffee was done and sat by the dying campfire to drink it. She was enjoying the early morning quiet when a voice bubbled up behind her. The accent was unmistakably Irish and cheerful for this early in the morning. Sean was always fun to be around. His laughter was contagious, even if you hated him. He stepped over the log Elizabeth was sitting on and took a seat next to her.

"Thanks for the coffee. I was hoping someone would get up soon." Sean ran a hand through his bright red hair before taking a sip from his cup, "How's that arm? Heard about what happened."

"Oh, it's doing alright. Won't be shooting a bow anytime soon, but I'm alive." She shrugged, "How long up been up?"

"Just a while. Waiting for Johnny-boy to get up."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked curiously, making Sean raise a brow

"Just a job... you wouldn't want to hear about it." He acted as if it would be boring

"No, tell me!" She pleaded, "Maybe I can help? I've been bored out of my mind."

"Well..." Sean rubbed his chin like he was thinking about it, "You know that our little gang here doesn't do much honest work right?"

Elizabeth nodded softly

"And do you got a problem with that?" Sean asked

"If I did I wouldn't still be sitting here." She admitted with a shrug, "I understand that people do what they have to to survive."

"Alright. Well, I've been looking at doing a little, uh, 'house cleaning' for some bastard. Heard he's got a big stash of cash on the property, lives alone, and it's not a huge place. Sound simple, right?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure, "Yes?" she guessed

"Wrong." Sean corrected her, "I'd need him out of the house so I can get in and look around. Problem is, bloke hardly leaves his damn house! Only gone into town once since we've been keeping an eye on him. I was gonna have John come with me for backup, but I'm not sure he'd do a good job of getting the guy to leave the property. So, I was thinking that we could use a distraction. Maybe a, oh I don't know, a pretty young lady who's been hurt and needs helps finding her horse?"

She blinked up at him a few times, almost like he was speaking a different language. He wanted her to pretend to need some guy's help, lead him away from his house, and give Sean enough time to rob the place? It didn't take her long to make up her mind.

"I can do it," she assured him, making Sean grin widely

It wasn't long until Elizabeth was riding her horse, Chestnut, between John and Sean down the road while the latter explained the finer details of the plan. They would leave Chestnut in the woods a little ways from the road that crossed in front of the guy's house. Elizabeth would knock on the door and convince him to help, which Sean said would be easy for her to do, and just keep up the act for a while. John would be hiding nearby to keep an eye on the situation and jump in if needed. Sean would be clearing out the house while this was happening. He would join up with John and they would give the signal. Then Elizabeth would conveniently find Chestnut, thank the man, and be on her way. They would all regroup a bit down the road in a bit of woods and make their way back to camp with the goods. It seemed like it would go smoothly, but John reminded Elizabeth that anything could happen and for her to use the signal if she thought her life was in danger.

They approached the house and set the plan into action. Elizabeth rubbed some dirt into her clothes to make it look like she had been bucked off her horse. Sean started fussing with some rouge, putting a little bit on her lips and cheeks to make her 'more enticing'. Elizabeth always hated rouge, but she would only have it on for a little bit. John helped her stow Chestnut in a little clearing not far from the road before he hid nearby. Sean rode down the road and took up a post a ways uphill to keep an eye on the house and wait for his signal to move in. Elizabeth ruffed up her hair before walking down the road, acting like she didn't know where she was going. She walked up on the porch and knocked frantically, playing up being scared since she was 'all alone' out here. It wasn't a bad little place this guy had. The house was decent looking, not falling apart at least, and she could see a barn not far away. A man opened the door and Elizabeth was hit with the stench of alpha.

"Can I help you?" He asked, sounding a little rude.

"P-Please sir, my horse got spooked and threw me off! I can't find her, and I'm supposed to see my sister tomorrow morning." She pleaded, spinning a quick story

The man leaned out the door and looked around like he suspected someone else might be there. He looked Elizabeth up and down, pausing at her face. She tried to look as innocent as possible, and apparently it worked.

"Well... what kind of man would I be if I left a lady all alone in these woods." He stepped out and shut the door behind him, "Where'd this happen, Miss...?" He paused, waiting for her to tell him her name

"Daniels, sir." She quickly made something up, "Just down the road. I was lucky that someone ended up living nearby." She led him away from the house, giving the signal of rubbing her injured shoulder

"What happened to your arm, Miss Daniels?" He asked as they walked down the road

"Oh... just a silly accident," She gave an airy giggle, giving the facade of a dimwitted girl "Ran shoulder first into a tree on my horse. Just wasn't paying attention I suppose."

"Dam- er, pardon my language ma'am." He apologized, "What's your horse's name?" His questions were innocent enough, but Elizabeth didn't let her guard down

"Willow. Poor thing must be so scared." Elizabeth wondered just how long it would take Sean to get and go

"That's a pretty name for a horse. She treats you well?"

"Well enough. She gets me where I'm going if she doesn't get spooked by something." She let out a second giggle

The two of them wandered around the area, calling the wrong name for Elizabeth's horse. Sean was taking forever and she was starting to get nervous. What if the guys had just brought her along to drop her off and leave her here? It would be the perfect way to get rid of her and get the alphas to settle down. Maybe this was all Dutch's idea? Maybe he hated having to save her and the trouble she had caused. Elizabeth was just considering bolting when she heard the signal. Two owl hoots. They weren't usually heard during the day but it was still an inconspicuous sound. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and started for the area where Chestnut was hidden. There she was, grazing and flicking her tail.

"Willow!" Elizabeth exclaimed, running to greet her horse.

Chestnut recognized her owner and snorted happily. Elizabeth hugged her horse around the neck, relieved that she was still here. Her fears were just starting to go away when the man spoke up.

"So... do I get rewarded for my troubles?" He asked, a sly smirk tugging at his lips

Elizabeth's heart started racing. She really hoped that John hadn't left with Sean yet because she just might need his help now. The man stepped closer and Elizabeth backed up, almost hiding behind her horse. This seemed to amuse him as he chuckled deeply.

"Oh come on now sweetheart. Don't I get at least a kiss?" He teased, trying to close the distance between them

"U-um, I don't think a lady should give her first kiss to a stranger..."

Elizabeth was starting to panic as she thought about what to do. She tried to jump onto Chestnut's back, but the man grabbed her good arm and pulled her to the ground before kneeling over her. Elizabeth struggled under him and screamed out for help.

"Ain't no one out here to hear you, darling. How about we put that mouth to some better use~"

He grabbed her by the chin roughly and started trying to undo his pants with one hand. A loud _crack_ echoed through the quiet woods and the man fell to his side. John was standing behind him, the butt of his gun having been used to knock him out. Elizabeth felt like she couldn't move. All the breath was gone from her lungs and her legs were water. That was right when Sean came running over.

"What's going on? I heard yellin'." The Irishman asked

"Bastard tried to... do something..." John explained, giving the unconscious man a kick

"Oh Hell... You alright? He didn't touch you did he? Cause I'll cut his nuts off right now if he did." He looked at Elizabeth, who shook her head softly

The air suddenly came back to her lungs but got caught in her throat. A soft hiccup was nearly audible as her eyes watered. The hiccup turned to more of a sob as her mind caught up with her body. She could feel hot tears streaming down her cheeks and suddenly someone was hugging her. She didn't care who it was, she just needed a moment to calm down. Her hands gripped tightly at the fabric of Sean's shirt as she let out a pained cry. Her shoulders shook almost violently as she cried. Sean shushed her and rocked her back and forth gently, trying his best to calm her down. They still needed to get out of here before the sicko woke up, and get their haul back to camp. But there was no harm in taking a second to let the lady process what had almost happened.

After a moment she gently pushed Sean away and wiped her face with her sleeve. John helped her stand and with a little bit of help, she was back in the saddle and riding with them. It was a long while before anyone said anything. The guys had decided to take a slow pace back to camp so Elizabeth could finish calming down. They figured that she wouldn't want the whole camp to see her right after she'd cried. They were about halfway back when her breathing had returned to almost normal. The rouge that Sean had put on her was now wiped off on her sleeve. Her eyes were still a little red but she looked much calmer. The silence was getting unbearable. Sean finally spoke, and John was surprised that he had even been quiet this long.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth..." He sighed softly, "Shouldn't have gotten you mixed up in all that."

"It's alright... I was the one who wanted to help..." She assured that she wasn't upset with him

"Yeah, but this life ain't for everyone." John offered with a shrug, "Killing and robbing people... I can imagine you lived a pretty honest life before this."

Elizabeth shook her head softly, "Not always... petty crimes mostly..." She admitted.

"Oh, bad girl~" Sean teased, his usual jovial nature back in a heartbeat, "You can tell us all about it when we get back."

"And after Dutch is done yelling at us for bringing her along," John added with a chuckle

"Don't forget Arthur!" Sean laughed

The three of them had a good laugh about all that as they rode back into camp. They were immediately greeted by an angry Dutch and silently seething Arthur.

"Where have you been?!" Dutch demanded, looking as intimidating as a rabid mother bear protecting cubs

A soft squeaking sound came from Elizabeth's throat. She couldn't decide whether to answer or stay quiet. Worse, she wasn't sure which of those she was expected to do.

"Exactly where you're always tellin' us to be, old man." Sean jumped down from his horse and plopped a large sack on the nearest table, "Making money."

"You got your balls in a twist Dutch. We ain't children." John rolled his eyes as he dismounted too, glancing up at Elizabeth

She looked like she was thinking of turning tail and running for it.

"And just why did it make sense in your little pea brains to take her along?!" Dutch wasn't done yelling as he pointed to Elizabeth, who suddenly felt like too many eyes were on her.

"Calm down, Dutch. She did well. Kept the bastard busy long enough for me to rob him blind." Sean took a seat at the table and propped his feet up triumphantly

"Doing what?"

"Looking for her horse. Played the part well." John answered, clearly used to this kind of outburst from the man

"Miss Davis," Dutch spoke to her and pointed at the ground in front of him, "Come here."

Elizabeth felt like she might faint. She was shaking as she got down from Chestnut's saddle and walked over to the man. Her eyes were on the ground as she waited for her turn to be yelled at. She flinched when she felt his hand on her good shoulder. Dutch spoke softly now. Like he was talking to a child.

"Did those boys hurt you? Touch you?" He asked

Elizabeth shook her head as she felt a lump forming in her throat again.

"Are you sure? You can tell me. They won't hurt you again." Dutch promised, his dark eyes almost loving

"Get your hand off of me." Was the first thing she said to him.

Dutch rose a brow but complied, letting his hand fall to his side. Elizabeth could feel all eyes on her. Wondering how she would react.

"You," She pointed a finger at his chest, "Mr. van der Linde," She mimicked how he had called her by her last name moments ago, "Do not get to speak to me like I am a child."

Dutch was silent, so she continued.

"I may be new around here, but I have done a Hell of a lot to help you. I know that you may have saved my life twice now, and there is nothing I can do to repay you. But that does not give you the right to treat me like a child. I am a grown woman, and I expect to be treated like one! I know that being an omega means that I'm the biggest liability you could have but I am not useless. Yes, I ended up getting injured but name one day that I've sat around and done nothing. Name one damn thing that you can do that I can't."

Dutch remained silent until he was sure that Elizabeth was done speaking. Her scent was different now. It had soured with her anger. But he could also smell a bit of fear. A smirk tugged at the alpha's lips.

"You've got the job if you want it." was all that he said


	8. One of the Lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth passed Dutch's test, proving that she could handle their line of work. This calls for a celebration! She doesn't do much partying, but she does end up learning that she's more of an outlaw than she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth learns more about her family in this chapter, thanks to Hosea and his newspaper clipping collection.  
Also, sorry this chapter took longer than usual. I wasn't feeling very well for a couple of days and my computer deleted a huge chunk of my work on it :|  
And lots of dialogue again

Elizabeth blinked at Dutch in disbelief. First, she snuck off with two of the guys to help them with a job, something that was beyond her peg rate. Then, she almost got herself assaulted during that job. When they got back Dutch yelled his head off at them about her going off with them. She talked back to him, and then he offered her a place in their gang. Her silence must have been a worrying sign because she could smell Dutch starting to get uneasy. People around her were shifting on their feet. Waiting for her to say something. Elizabeth rolled her tongue between her back teeth as she thought about her answer.

"Screw it... why not?" She sighed

"That's right! Why the Hell not?" Sean agreed, dumping the contents of the loot bag onto the table, which included a large stack of cash.

The others erupted in joy, as many of them have taken a liking to the omega. It was mostly the girls who were happy as Elizabeth shared the load of chores put on the women. Of course, the alphas were glad she would be staying. Arthur didn't make a show of being happy that she wouldn't be leaving as soon as she was healed up. Just nodding softly with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. After the loot from their quick job was sorted out, Dutch counted out their cut from it. He handed some money to Elizabeth, who tried to push it back into his hand. The alpha wasn't having it.

"No, young lady. You helped, and therefore deserve a cut of the money." Dutch assured, practically shoving the cash at her.

"It makes me feel like I owe you even more...but if you insist, I'll take it." She finally agreed to keep the money for herself.

"Good girl." His smile and comment were a little more sexual than it needed to be, "Now, I believe we need to celebrate having a new member join us!"

More cheers were heard as everyone busied themselves setting up for a party. Elizabeth tucked her cut of the profits away and shifted her feet nervously. Everyone was going to so much trouble on her account. Helping her, saving her life, letting her into the gang, throwing a party. It felt like too much. Sooner or later Dutch would want something in exchange for his kindnesses, and the mere thought of what he might want from her made her feel sick to her stomach. It wasn't long before the party began. A Mexican man she hadn't met yet was playing his guitar by the campfire and a few people, including an alpha and a young boy, were gathered around singing a song she didn't recognize.

An older man who they called 'Uncle' was already drunk and taking a nap under a tree. Dutch was with Hosea and an older German looking man looking through some papers. Mrs. Grimshaw and the cook, Pearson, were sitting at a table drinking and talking about something. A man dressed as a preacher stumbled past her and promptly passed out on the ground. The quiet man who always cared for the horses was doing just that. The girls, save for the Irish red-headed woman, were all sitting together at the usual wagon drinking and making conversation. Sean and John were seated proudly at a table and telling a small group (Micah, Arthur, a younger black man, and the other omega) about how the job went. Elizabeth was still standing there awkwardly until a voice grabbed her attention.

"Not much of a party person?" It was Charles asking.

"Uh... not really..." Elizabeth answered, looking around at everyone having fun

"Me neither," He agreed, "But you should at least sit down. Have a drink if you like."

Elizabeth nodded softly at his suggestion and looked for a group of people to join. The girls looked utterly absorbed in their conversation. She didn't feel like joining the sing-along at the fire. So she decided to sit down with Sean and John to make sure they were telling the story of their job correctly. Charles parted from her after seeing her sit down and joined Javier by the campfire.

"Ah, there she is! Come on and tell everyone how fast you got that bastard out of there." Sean gestured for Elizabeth to take the seat next to him.

She took the seat offered to her, "Oh... I just told him that Chestnut had gotten spooked, bucked me off, and I couldn't find her."

"Classic! And what was it that you said you were in such a hurry for?" Sean prompted her to tell more.

"I told him that I was going to see my sister in Rhodes tomorrow..."

Elizabeth fidgeted under everyone's gaze. She wasn't used to so much attention or so many people. Sean seemed to get the hint that she wasn't really up to talking much so he tucked a bottle of beer into her hand. He hoped that a drink would loosen her up enough to talk a bit.

"Macguire..." Arthur had a warning tone to his voice when he saw him give the omega alcohol

"What?! Not like I'm trying to do anything. Just a little drink to get her talking." He explained

Elizabeth gave a small sigh. Of course, people would be against an omega having a drink. It wasn't like she was going to let herself get drunk. Just a drink, or two, like Sean said. She tapped the bottle against his, in a toast to there job well done, and tipped it back. After the third gulp, she heard a low whistle from Micah which made her put it down.

"Careful there sweetheart. Might get a little drunker than you mean to." The alpha teased

"On beer? Please, takes at least four for me to start saying things I regret in the morning." She fired back

"Oh, You think you can drink with the big boys?" He egged her on

"Never said that. Now if you don't mind I think we were having a conversation." Elizabeth turned her attention back to talking about how the job went.

"Yeah. Little lady did nearly perfect for her first job. I think we've got a natural-born actress here." Sean complimented

"Oh yeah? Well maybe her next job can be with me. I'll put those skills to the test~" Micah contiued

"Got about a snowball's chance in Hell of me going anywhere with you." Elizabeth snorted, gaining a few chuckles from around the table.

"Hey," John spoke up, "You said a few things to that feller. Any of 'em true?"

"Hmm..." Elizabeth counted on her fingers, "I didn't lose my horse, I don't have a sister, my horse's name ain't Willow, and my name ain't Daniels."

"Ehhh, you told him something else," John pointed his beer at her, his chair tipped back comfortably, "Something that _a lady shouldn't do_?"

"You were listening to what I was tellin' that creep??" Elizabeth didn't answer the question, but her flushed cheeks were answer enough

"Oh, I knew it!" John exclaimed, holding out his hand to Sean

The Irishman groaned and slapped fifteen cents* into the alpha's palm.

"You bet on if that was true?!" Elizabeth sounded offended but also amused.

"It was an interesting bit of information." Sean defended himself.

"Well," Micah prompted the boys, "What was it?"

John shook his head with a chuckle, "Wouldn't be polite to tell," Sean nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth was relieved that at least the boys had enough sense to not go talking about her romantic life, or lack thereof, to everyone. It wasn't long before she had finished her first beer and was working on her second by the time Dutch, Hosea, and Strauss had joined them.

"Pardon, Fräulein** Davis," Strauss interjected, "But do you recall your father's father's name?"

"Umm..." She thought for a moment, "Eric. Why?"

"And his father?" The German continued

"Uhhh..." That one was harder to remember, "Daddy called him Grandpa Al?"

"Alfonso?" Hosea prompted

"Yeah! Great-grandpa Alfonso!" She confirmed their suspicions rather quickly, "Why?"

"Well, we thought the name Davis sounded familiar," Hosea set a stack of aging newspaper clippings on the table in front of her, "Alfonso Davis. A moderately famous Mexican-American outlaw."

"She don't look Mexican." Micah challenged their theory

"Alfonso's son, Eric, was half white and married a white woman. It's possible that after three generations some features might have been bred out." Hosea explained.

"Oh yeah, very possible," Javier added, coming over to join the table

He grabbed a chair and turned it around to sit in it backward. His arms folded on the back of the chair and feet tucked into the legs of it.

"What're we talking about?" Javier asked, sensing that something interesting was going on

"Apparently, I might be related to a sorta famous outlaw." Elizabeth filled him in.

"No way! Mujer resistente!"*** Javier nodded and spoke in his native tongue

Elizabeth just nodded along, not understanding what he had said.

"How do we know for sure?" She asked, flipping through the newspaper clippings about her possible great grandfather.

"Well," Javier took over explaining, "They say that his son didn't even know he was related to him until he was an adult. When he found out, Alfonso was pretty much dying and he asked his son to bury his wealth somewhere safe. People say that he did, but no one's ever found the map or anything."

"...and what if I knew of a map that dad always talked about?" Elizabeth asked tentatively

"Oh man! What if it's the map?!" Sean asked excitedly, almost tipping his chair over.

"Now, now. I don't think anyone's sober enough for treasure hunting. Plus, our map-holder still hasn't fully recovered," Dutch reminded them, "We'll take a look at the map tomorrow and figure out a plan. That is if Miss Davis will let us hunt it down."

"Hmm..." She thought about it for a moment, "Only if I get to go too."

"Of course!" Dutch agreed, "We'll have a small team set out as soon as you're feeling up to it. Shouldn't be but a couple of days from how well Hosea says you're healing up. It should be enough time to get everything set and ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *15 cents back then is about 5 bucks today  
**Fräulein is basically 'young lady' or 'miss' in German  
***Mujer resistente is 'tough woman'
> 
> translations thanks to Google


	9. Treasure Hunting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is finally healed and ready to go hunting for her great grandfather's hidden wealth. She's skeptical about anything being there, but the journey would more than make up for nothing being at the end.
> 
> (Sorry this chapter took so long to finish. I kept getting stuck between scenes with no idea how to go to the next one.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur learns more about Elizabeth, and Javier is there because Dutch doesn't want the two of them alone.  
Also, Javier is a flirt ;)
> 
> Bolded words are Spanish and translated in the endnotes  
(I AM NOT BILINGUAL, SO I'M SORRY IF MY WRITING OF A BILINGUAL CHARACTER SUCKS)
> 
> and sorry if the very beginning of the chapter seems rushed. I had it all typed out but it got deleted and I had to redo it with only a vague memory of what it was :|

After a week of rest, Elizabeth was finally in the clear from her injury. She didn't need the arm in a sling anymore and was starting to work on using it again. While she finished healing the guys had been pouring over the map and clues she had retrieved from their hiding spot back at the family cabin. She had tried to help but ended up just letting them do it while she worked on chores. She hadn't been out of Lemoyne many times and didn't recognize any landmarks outside the state. Especially not the crudely drawn lake on the map. The omega was even worse at trying to decipher the clues:

_"Where cold mountain waters meet the big river, I buried it. Marked by a stone bearing a symbol. Hidden to all but those who seek it. I hope it helps. -E.D."_

It didn't make sense to her. But Dutch and Hosea had figured it out pretty quickly. The map was of the area near Cattail Pond, which was at the foot of some mountain they had been to before, and where it met the Dakota River. It was quite a ways away, at least two days, but Arthur and Javier didn't seem to think the task was very daunting. Elizabeth wasn't quite sure about the trip, but she had asked to come along. It would look bad if she backed out. Like she couldn't handle what she had already gotten herself into. She was just finishing up some chores one night when Arthur came to remind her about the trip.

"Elizabeth," He called, "Javier and I are gonna start packing up the horses. Gonna head out early in the morning and see how far we can get before dark."

The omega looked up from her sewing and nodded softly, "Alright...did you need some help?"

"Well, didn't want to pack your things for you." Arthur chuckled, "Charles said you can borrow his hunting tent for the trip."

"Oh! I'll have to remember to thank him for it." She said mostly to herself as she stood up to get her things together.

Elizabeth wasn't so sure what all she would need to pack. She hadn't been on more than a day trip with her dad once or twice in her life. Even then, they traveled light. She decided to try and copy what Arthur and Javier were packing. Tent, bedroll, canteen, warmer clothes for when they hit the mountains, and a little bit of extra gear. Arthur would hold onto the map Hosea let them borrow, and Elizabeth would have the treasure map. She had a feeling that the map arrangement was so she couldn't run off and try to find it herself, but she didn't mind. She had no reason to go off on her own and she seriously doubted that she would be able to get there on her own. 

After a night of anxious sleep at the girls' wagon, where Elizabeth had moved to as soon as she was healed to not impose on Arthur, the hunt was on. The three of them mounted up and left the camp. Elizabeth had changed clothes for the occasion, not thinking that a skirt was very practical for all the traveling they would be doing. She opted for pants instead, which thankfully didn't get her many strange looks on account of Sadie's preference for them as well. Her hair was pulled back into a simple braid and tied with a thick red ribbon. She had a small satchel over her shoulder that held a few personal items she didn't like to be without.

Once they hit the main road they turned toward the north and followed it for quite a ways. They crossed over some tracks and over them a second time, which Elizabeth thought was ridiculous, and came to a fork in the road just past the state line. Arthur stopped and checked the map to see which way they should go, further north or towards the west. He decided on the west, the road following the edge of Flat Iron Lake. They made it almost halfway to the Dakota River before it started to get dark and Javier suggested the setup camp.

After a brief discussion of where to camp the three unpacked their horses and got to work. Elizabeth didn't want to admit it, but she had never set up a tent by herself before. She and her father usually shared a tent on camping trips together and he was always the one to set it up. She tried to watch how Arthur and Javier did theirs but they were very skilled and went much to fast for her to understand. Javier finished his first and glanced over at Elizabeth. She was just standing there with furrowed brows, turning the tent this way and that in her hand like she was looking for instructions on it. He chuckled softly at her lack of knowledge and walked over.

"Need help, **niña**?" He asked, throwing in a bit of Spanish out of habit.

"Um..." Elizabeth's cheeks flushed softly from embarrassment, "Maybe..."

Javier almost laughed at how unwilling she was to accept help, "Here," He took the tent from her and rolled it out on the ground

With some well-placed instructions from Javier, Elizabeth set up the tent pretty quickly. She was good at following directions and had the innate want to do things well, so she learned quickly.

"**Excelente**!" Javier clapped and smiled when Elizabeth finished with the tent.

"What's going on over here?" Arthur asked curiously, having just finished lighting the small campfire

"Oh, just teaching the little lady how to pitch a tent." Javier knew his statement sounded suggestive, the slight upturn at the corner of his mouth gave it away

Elizabeth crawled out of the tent, having finished placing her bedroll, to join them.

"Yeah! Javier isn't a bad teacher." She chuckled

She knew that Javier's choice of words was a bit perverted, but she also guessed that he only said them to get a rise out of Arthur. The larger man didn't seem to think it was funny, or not understand that it was a joke. Javier's smile faltered slightly as the seconds ticked by with Arthur staring him down. Elizabeth looked between the two silently, not understanding the apparent power struggle that was happening before her. Javier was bolder and most betas, challenging authority since he was a child. Usually, with Arthur, it was fun because the latter knew when he was joking. That didn't seem to be the case this time. Javier laughed nervously to break the tension.

"I'm just joking, **hermano**!" He assured, clapping Arthur on the arm.

Arthur judged the smaller man's words like he didn't quite believe him. After a moment he gave a small smile and nodded.

"Always joking..." The alpha mumbled, accepting his silent apology.

The night passed without further incident. Dinner was a pair of rabbits Elizabeth had caught as thanks to Javier for helping her. They guys took turns keeping watch, letting Elizabeth sleep since she was at the tail-end of recovery. She slept like a baby. Curled up in the borrowed tent that was much too big for her. When morning came she was awoken by the smell of coffee. She crawled out of her tent with a soft yawn, seeing that the sun wasn't fully over the horizon yet.

"Morning, **hermosa**." Javier greeted her with a soft smile and a fresh cup of coffee.

"Morning..." She returned the greeting and accepted the coffee with a thankful nod.

The two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the stillness of the early morning. Elizabeth sipped her coffee and watched the sun come up with a soft smile. It was at that moment Javier understood why the alphas of the gang were fighting over this girl. Of course, she was pretty but there was more to her than that. She was smart, funny, skilled, and could hold her own. He could understand why she didn't like any of the alphas. They were sometimes rude and reckless, some more than others. But he felt like there was more to it than that.

"Elizabeth?" Javier asked cautiously, "Can I ask you something?"

She turned more toward him and rested her cup on a rock, "Sure. What is it?"

"Well..." He wasn't sure how to ask this, "I can't help but notice that you don't seem to like alphas all that much... I mean, it's understandable, but... why?"

"Oh yeah. Why would an omega, the lowest of the low in society, not like alphas, who are at the top of the food chain?" She asked rhetorically, "It's not that they're all jerks... some of them are nice... I just..." Elizabeth sighed softly, "After my momma passed, daddy raised me on his own. He taught me to do everything a man can do, so I wouldn't need one... It's hard to admit to yourself that... that you don't want to be alone all the time..."

Javier was silent, nearly speechless after Elizabeth finished speaking "That's... deep." was all he could say

His comment earned a chuckle from her as she finished her coffee, "Yeah... I guess you could say that..."

Movement from the only occupied tent drew her attention away from the conversation. Arthur exited his tent, groaning and stretching like a bear coming out of hibernation. He squinted up at the sun and ran a hand down his face tiredly.

"Thought you were gonna wake me up, Escuella." He mumbled, taking the last cup of coffee.

"Well, I was," Javier answered as he stood up to start taking down camp, "But I got a little distracted."

"I am not distracting!" Elizabeth argued but was smiling at the same time.

Soon the camp was all packed up and the trio was on the road again. Arthur led them along the same road they had been on yesterday. It twisted and turned, finally curving north when they hit the Dakota River. This stretch of the way was fairly straight and flat so they picked up speed for a while, hoping to make the trip shorter. Arthur and Javier got into a little race, but Elizabeth was right up there with them. It felt good, the three of them together and laughing as their horses made quick ground beside the river. At one point they turned and crossed a shallow part of the river before continuing northwest. The road had a few more turns and crossed a smaller river before doubling back to the east for a bit. They passed by a train station and rode until they spotted Cattail Pond. Elizabeth was starting to get excited at the possibility of anything valuable being buried here as her grandpa said. The three decided to set up camp for the second night at the edge of the small lake.

This time Javier caught dinner, in the form of two beautiful trout, and Elizabeth got the campfire going before setting up her tent. It was easier the second time, and she only messed up once but quickly fixed it. Javier was beaming with pride as he helped Arthur prepare and cook the fish. Once it was done Elizabeth joined them at the fire, warming her hands from the cold winds. She had never been this far north before and the climate was very different than what she grew up in. She had a fur jacket on that would help keep her warm but it wasn't thick enough to be useful much further north. After dinner was eaten and Arthur tossed the scraps into the lake to keep any animals from thinking about getting to close, the three sat around the fire. Elizabeth brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she looked into the roaring fire.

"Do you guys think there'll be anything there?" She asked rather suddenly

"Who knows," Javier shrugged, "Kind of fun to go find out."

"Unless nothing's there and the whole trip was a waste," Arthur added, lighting a cigarette.

A few moments of silence stretched between the small group until Elizabeth spoke again.

"I was meaning to ask... what were you all doing this far north before? I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just heard you all talking about how you weren't gonna like being up north again... what happened?" Her innocent curiosity made Arthur wonder just how young she was

"We got into some trouble south of here, in a town called Blackwater." Arthur answered, "Supposed to have been an easy job. Rob a ferryboat and get out. But it all went to Hell in a handbasket..." He shook his head at the memory.

"We almost got caught by the law," Javier continued, "Some guys who call themselves the Pinkerton Detective Agency. The boat was chaos... people screaming, dying, and trying not to die... some of us got separated from the gang for a while after, we fled up to the mountains thinking no one would be stupid enough to follow us..."

"But you were wrong?" Elizabeth prompted, feeling Javier's tone of voice go sour.

"We lost some good people... almost lost even more..." Arthur added, "Damn Pinkertons have been following us across the country... Dutch keeps saying that we just need to stay a step ahead of them, get more money, and head back out west... but we've been going the opposite way for months now." He grumbled.

"What's out west?" Elizabeth asked, enthralled in hearing the two tell this story.

"Less civilization," Javier chuckled, "Dutch reckons we all chip in to get a little ranch out there and just... have a home... doubt he'll give up his outlaw ways, but not many of us would."

"Well, ain't like it's easy to get an honest job with your face posted all over the damn state..." Arthur interjected

"It ain't even easy to get by on just honest work." Elizabeth agreed.

"Ain't that right." Javier nodded with a sigh and yawned, "I'm hittin' the hay. Wake me when you get too bored, Arthur."

Javier crawled into his tent and promptly fell asleep, letting Arthur have first watch. Elizabeth didn't make a move to leave the fire, which struck Arthur as odd.

"You ain't going to bed? Got a big day of looking for some damn rock with a symbol on it tomorrow."

"I'm not tired... I could take first watch for you." She offered

"How are you not tired? It's colder than shit and we've been ridin' since sun up."

"It's too quiet... I'm used to there being some kind of noise. Animals mostly, or the wind in the trees. Ain't none of that up here."

Arthur considered her offer for a moment, "You ain't gonna run off and find that treasure by yourself? Just leave us out here?" He asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Well, I guess we both have trust issues." Elizabeth gave a short, almost sad, laugh

"Trust issues can save your life." Arthur reasoned

"Or end it." Elizabeth shrugged

"Maybe so... but I ain't died cause of 'em yet."

"I almost have." She admitted rather cryptically, "Now go get some sleep, I'll wake you in a few hours."

Arthur couldn't see a point in arguing it further. Elizabeth hadn't given him any reason to think she might run off at the first chance she got. The alpha sighed and stood up, yawning softly as he went into his tent and fell asleep pretty quickly. Arthur had always hated the cold. It made him want to just curl up in bed and do nothing. He wasn't the kind of man that usually wanted to do nothing, so that feeling was foreign to him. That night he slept soundly until woken by Elizabeth a while later to switch shifts. Then after a few hours, he woke Javier and had him switch with him. Telling him to wake Elizabeth next if he wanted to switch again. That morning, after coffee and a little something to eat, they packed and mounted up again. They followed the tail of the small lake down to where it fed into the Dakota River and hitched the horses up at the water's edge. The horses grazed and drank happily as their riders looked along the bank for any weird rocks.

"I don't think it would be near the bank," Elizabeth called as she grabbed a small shovel from Chestnut's side, "It's probably in a metal box so it won't rot, which means it isn't waterproof."

"**Mujer** **inteligente**," Javier agreed, "Let's look a little up hill."

Arthur grumbled something about knowing what he was doing, but Elizabeth's logic was solid. He allowed them to have fun with it and followed them a bit up the hill.

"It probably ain't a small rock either," Arthur added, "maybe bigger than your hand, but not huge."

The search continued for a bit in silence before Javier spoke up again.

"**Qué** **carajo**..." He mumbled under his breath, "There are hundreds of damn rocks! What's this symbol supposed to look like anyway?"

"No clue, but it's probably something that you could overlook pretty easy if you weren't looking for it." Elizabeth guessed

"Maybe it's just a circle or something? Probably ain't nothin' fancy-looking." Arthur suggested

"Could be. If you find anything that might be it, don't be afraid to dig and see." Elizabeth reminded them

They fell silent again as they scoured the area for anything resembling a man-made symbol on a rock. Each of them had dug about five holes between them all but hadn't found it yet.

"What if someone beat us to it?" Arthur asked, sounding frustrated at not finding anything

"That map ain't left the house since daddy died," Elizabeth answered.

"Well, did he ever show it to anyone?" Arthur argued

"I don't think so... but he did always do stupid shit when he was drunk..."

"Now that," Javier interjected, "I can sympathize with."

"Your dad a drunk too?" Elizabeth sighed softly

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe." Javier shook his head

"Oh, I would believe. Trust me."

Arthur thought it was weird for Javier and Elizabeth to bond over having drunks for fathers, but at least they had something in common. 

"What about you, Arthur?" Elizabeth asked after a quiet moment.

"Me? Nah, dad wasn't a drunk. Just a no-good outlaw."

"Like father like son, eh?" Javier chuckled as he continued looking.

"Pretty much." Arthur agreed, silently cursing himself for being dragged into this.

It wasn't that he didn't like Javier or Elizabeth. He just preferred to do things himself. Fewer people to keep track of, and fewer people to get hurt if something goes wrong. The three of them were about to give up on the search and figure out something else to bring back to Dutch when Elizabeth spotted something. It was a rock, about as big as her foot, that had a circle carved into the face of it. She gave it a strange look and felt her necklace through the material of her blouse. It was a small, circular, golden pendant. Her father had given it to her mother when they got married, and when she died it was passed down to her. The shape couldn't be a coincidence. Elizabeth thrust her shovel into the dirt and started digging. She didn't get very far before she heard a metallic _chink_.

"Guys, I think I found it!" She called, carefully digging around the metal object in the earth.

Arthur jumped in to help, brushing away the loosened dirt and revealing the rusted lockbox underneath. He picked it up and set it up on the flat ground for the others to see. After Elizabeth nodded him on, permitting him to open it, he drew his knife and used it to pry the lid open. Inside was an assortment of jewelry that would be quick and easy to sell. At the bottom of the small box was an old leather-bound book, next to it a golden ingot. Javier picked up the gold and examined it, letting out a low whistle.

"Good money here, but might be hard to sell." He admitted, tucking it into his bag.

"Not unless you know someone who only buys things that ain't yours." Elizabeth shrugged, splitting the rest of the contents with Arthur to carry back to camp.

"Oh, you're telling me that you've sold to a fence before?" Arthur questioned.

"Got one right outside of Rhodes. Could stop by him on our way back?" She suggested.

"No," Javier shook his head, "Best let Dutch see what we got first and let him decide. He might have something for us to do first."

"Javier's right. We always run things past the boss before we do anything." Arthur agreed.

"Alright," Elizabeth gave no further argument, "Then let's hurry back and show him what we found."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Bits (bolded):  
-Niña is "girl"  
-Excelente is "excellent"  
-Hermano is "brother"  
-Hermosa is the feminine version of "beautiful"  
-Mujer inteligente is "smart woman"  
-Qué carajo is "what the fuck"


	10. Enter Trelawny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from treasure hunting with Javier and Elizabeth, Arthur is sent to check on Josiah Trelawny and bring him back to the gang. Then he investiates the Gray family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Following the game's storyline??  
Arthur gets to chat with and learn more about Elizabeth in this chapter :)

The trip back to camp seemed much shorter, even though it took about the same time. As soon as the three arrived in camp Arthur was sent off with Charles to do something. Elizabeth had been hoping to talk to him about his previous treasure hunting. Even the thrill of finding it was short-lived. After the jewelry and gold had been handed over to Dutch she was sent back to doing chores with the rest of the girls. Elizabeth had been allowed to keep the book that was found in the box, which turned out to be a journal. She hadn't gotten much time to read it since Grimshaw was on her tail about getting things done and not running off with the boys. The camp was relatively peaceful, until about noon when Arthur and Charles came back with a man who had seen better days. The others didn't seem too concerned, but Elizabeth was a natural at worrying. She ran up to the boys as they hitched up their horses.

"What happened??"

The bloodied man looked down at her, then back at Arthur, and spoke: "My dear boy, I do believe I have died."

"What?" Arthur already sounded tired of his nonsense, "You ain't dead yet."

"No, I do think I have passed. Otherwise, why would I be greeted by an angel?" He asked

Charles was silent but rolled his eyes. Arthur sighed at Trelawny's comment, but he was surprised to see how Elizabeth reacted. He expected her to lash out at the man, or to at least argue. But no, she blushed. A deep pink color rose in her cheeks as Trelawny's words settled over her. Arthur had only ever seen her blush from embarrassment. For some reason, he didn't like it. A rock of jealousy settled in his stomach as he saw Elizabeth help him walk over to Hosea's wagon, calling for the owner of it to come and help. The omega busied herself with fussing over the injured conman, not knowing that just moments ago he was walking on his own without assistance. Arthur knew he was playing up his injury for sympathy from the young woman, and it made his blood boil.

"Hope you won't jump him like you did Micah," Charles commented, seeing how unsettled Arthur was.

"...No..." Arthur sighed, scuffing the dirt with his boot, "Just don't like seein' him playing with a woman's feelings..."

"How do you know he's doing that?"

"Just look at the bastard, pretending to be more hurt than he is."

"Well, he is a professional conman."

"Yeah, but he shouldn't be pulling it on the gang. No matter how new she is."

"I'm sure Trelawny has his reasons. Might have just said it to lighten the mood." Charles shrugged

"I hope that's all he said it for..." Arthur grumbled.

"You know what I don't get?" Sean asked, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulder as he popped out of nowhere "I don't get why you alphas puff out your chests and get all angry when a guy even talks to an omega around you. Sound's like you're defending territory that ain't even yours."

"Butt out, Macguire," Arthur growled softly at the beta

"Why? Ain't like I'm trying to get with your woman, who ain't yours."

"You're being childish."

"I'm being childish?? You're the one who asked Scarface about courting a girl, doesn't do it, and then gets all huffy when another bloke compliments her."

Sean had a point, but Arthur wasn't in the mood to admit it, "He told you about that?!"

"Nah, heard ya while I was taking a piss."

"Well, stay out of it."

"Really? Cause it sounds like you could use some help, Arthur."

"I don't need help wooing a woman. 'specially not from you."

"Ouch, you're gonna hurt my feelings, old man." Sean chuckled

Elizabeth and Hosea made quick work of Trelawny's injuries. Most of them were superficial and would heal with a little time and rest. The omega was finishing up cleaning a particularly nasty looking cut to the man's face when he started to make light conversation.

"I must say, I didn't think I'd see the day when another omega would join our little group." Josiah began

"Oh, so you're part of the gang?"

"Something like that. I don't usually stay with the rest. I prefer to work alone most times. But I occasionally return with a few leads on how to make the gang a little money."

"Ah, okay. I haven't been here that long. I've lived near here my whole life and met the group soon after they moved out here. I can't say I was very excited to see anyone around, but they changed my mind pretty quick."

"Did they? I'd imagine a capable young woman like yourself would be hard to persuade into joining this little rag-tag group of ruffians."

Elizabeth chuckled softly, not used to the compliments, and finished up with Trelawny's wound, "Alright, should be all good."

"Thank you, my dear... what might your name be?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Davis." She answered before rushing off to get back to whatever Grimshaw had told her to do.

Arthur didn't like how friendly Trelawny was getting with Elizabeth. Of course, she didn't belong to him so he had no right in saying who could or couldn't be friends with her. He just hoped that the man wasn't going to try and talk her into anything. Hopefully, Dutch had spoken to him and warned him already. Arthur wasn't sure what to make of Dutch's interest in her, but he would cross that bridge when he got to it. It just seemed that all the other alphas, except John and Bill, were trying to get with her too. Elizabeth either didn't notice or was very good at avoiding their advances. Granted, Arthur wasn't sure what kind of advances Dutch or Micah may have made on her. Just the thought of either of them trying to proposition her made him want to do some irrational things.

"Arthur!" Dutch called, breaking the alpha from his thoughts.

"What is it?" He asked as he was beckoned closer.

"You know that Hosea and I have been looking into this whole Gray and Braithwaite business, right?" Dutch hooked an arm around Arthur's broad shoulders

"Yeah. You need me to do something?" Arthur knew that he was usually called upon to run around and do grunt work.

"Yes," Dutch admitted with a chuckle, "Now that we've gained favor with the sheriff," He gestured to his deputy badge, "I think it's the right time to go poking for a bit of information. Discreetly." He stressed the last word.

"I know, I know. Discreetly." Arthur repeated, "I won't ask anything too obvious."

"Good boy." Dutch grinned, patting him on the back, "Oh, and while you're at it," he added as he walked away, "Ask the omega about 'em. She grew up here, maybe she knows something."

Arthur nodded softly and walked through camp to find the girl in question. If she knew anything about the Gray family it would help him stay 'discreet' while on the property. Elizabeth was sitting underneath a tree working on some sewing when Arthur approached her. The alpha cleared his throat softly to get her attention.

"Oh! Hello, mister Morgan." She greeted him with a soft smile as she set her work aside.

"Oh, Arthur is just fine." He corrected her, taking a seat on a stool nearby

"Well then, Arthur," She chuckled, "Is there something you need? Most people don't come just to chat."

"Kind of," He admitted, straightening his hat, "Just wanted to ask you something."

"All right, what is it?" She asked, picking up her sewing and starting to work on it again.

Arthur suddenly felt a little self-conscious. Was talking to this fiercely independent omega really this easy? What would she think of his questions? Did he only have to ask her about the Gray family? Surely he could ask her personal things too if she was this willing to talk to him. Or many she was just so bored of no one talking to her that she even welcomed an alpha into a conversation.

"You know anything about the Gray family?" He asked casually

"Why? You doin' some snoopin'?" The omega always liked to know what her information was being used for.

"Yeah. What of it?" Arthur felt himself get a little defensive

"Nothing. I just wanted to know." She shrugged, "If you're looking for information, talk to Beau. He works out back in the stables mostly. Kind of weird, but a big talker and hates his family."

"Oh? And just how did you meet this Beau Gray?" Arthur asked

Elizabeth chuckled, "I used to work for the family. Housekeeping mostly, but they let me go. Figured I was more trouble than I was worth."

"That 'trouble' got anything to do with Beau?" He figured that such a high standing family wouldn't want one of its members falling for a servant girl

"No." She answered flatly, "They didn't like having a pretty, young omega walking around the house. Guess I was givin' the boys there some 'ideas'. Besides, Beau would never cheat on his sweetheart."

"You'd be surprised the things men say they won't do, then do just that. Anyway, thanks for the help. I'll see ya later." Arthur excused himself

"Alright, have fun!" Elizabeth called after him before returning her attention to the sewing in her hand.

Arthur didn't return until almost nightfall. He looked irritated about something as he came into camp and took a seat at the fire. Pretty much everyone in camp was avoiding him because he looked so pissed. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at the scent of an angry alpha, knowing it all too well. She had noticed in her short time here that Arthur wasn't usually angry. He looked it, but that's just how his face was. Tonight was different. He had been sent off on three jobs back to back and was feeling it. He was tired but too annoyed to sleep. He needed to calm down first. Elizabeth sensed his mounting annoyance and sighed to herself. Arthur wasn't too bad to talk to so she sat down next to him with a couple of beers, offering one to the alpha. He took it with a nod of thanks.

"Rough couple of days?" She asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah... something like that..."

"Is Beau as irritating as I remember?"

"Oh, no doubt," Arthur took a swig of his beer, "Does that boy ever shut up?"

"Nope," Elizabeth chuckled softly, "Unfortunately not. I remember he was the only one who would talk to me, and he rarely stopped. Once I swear he talked for so long his face turned blue."

"I could see that happening." A small smile tugged at Arthur's lips

Omegas always had such a calming effect on others. Even just sitting there, Elizabeth was making him feel better. Plus the conversation gave him a chance to get to know her.

"Tell me something," He took another drink, "You said your daddy was a drunk. How bad? I mean, someone had to teach you how to survive out here."

A sad kind of smile was on Elizabeth's lips as she answered, "He wasn't a bad man... He taught me just about everything I know...But he was a different person when he drank... angry, loud... violent even..." Her finger ghosted over a faint scar on her upper lip.

"He give you that?" Arthur asked, gesturing to the scar she was absentmindedly stroking

"Yeah... his wedding ring split my lip open..."

Arthur shook his head, "Any man who'd hit a woman, 'specially his kin, ain't a man at all."

Elizabeth's smile turned a little more happy at hearing that, "At least some people think so."

"What about your ma? Sadie said you told her about it, but she didn't say much."

"Flu got her... She was sick for months before she didn't wake up one morning... daddy wasn't the same after she passed."

"No one's the same after someone close to 'em dies." Arthur explained, "Few of 'em move on completely."

"Yeah... I guess I wasn't the same after she died either, even if I was a little too young to remember it all." Elizabeth shrugged, "I only really remember daddy... you know..." She didn't want to say it.

"How'd he finally die?"

"...hunting accident..." Her voice was soft and wavered, the wound from the loss was still fresh, "couple years ago..."

"Oh..." Arthur hadn't expected her to be upset about it if her father were that cruel, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked..."

"No, it's okay!" She assured with a nervous chuckle, "I just never really talked about it before..." She sighed softly and took another drink, "How'd your job go at the Gray's?"

"Other than being talked half to death," Arthur chuckled, "I delivered a letter to his secret lover- Ms. Penelope Braithewaite-, brought one back to him, went to a suffrage rally with them, and ended up saving Beau's hide from his cousins. But I was paid for my troubles, so I suppose it was an eventful day at the least."

"At least you had an exciting day..." She mumbled, blowing a bit of hair from her face.

"Camp ain't exciting?"

"Not particularly. 'specially not when it's mostly avoiding Micah all day. That man just don't seem right to me."

"At least you've got the sense to stay away from him." Arthur pointed out

"Who wouldn't? Don't take a genius to see that man is up to no good." Elizabeth snorted.

The two shared a short laugh at their dislike of the alpha in question. The mood of camp seemed to improve with every minute that passed of Arthur and Elizabeth talking. Arthur wasn't nearly as angry as when he'd first walked into camp. Nearly an hour had passed and the two had finished their beers and bid each other goodnight. The girls were all waiting back at the wagon to question the omega on the interactions they had witnessed from a distance.

"Soooo~ You picked an alpha to cozy up to yet?" Karen asked

"What?!" Elizabeth blushed deeply and sounded almost outraged at the accusation.

"I told you Karen" Mary-Beth interjected, "She's just being friendly."

"Uh-huh, really friendly all of a sudden." Tilly was apparently on Karen's side in this matter.

"I ain't cozying up to no one! And I certainly ain't 'picking' any alpha." Elizabeth sat down and crossed her arms in a huff.

"Oh, so you're going for a beta then?~" Karen teased with a chuckle

"I ain't 'going for' nobody!" Elizabeth argued, "I was just making conversation."

"Yeah, going on a job with Sean and John the other day, arguing with Dutch, and trying to make Arthur feel better. Sounds like you're starting to take on an omega role, fussing over the alphas." Tilly added, giggling

"I was not fussing over him!" Elizabeth's face was beet red now

"Girls, if she wasn't fussing over him, then she wasn't." Mary-Beth tried to get them to quit it.

"Well, better what out. Rumors spread fast around here and I don't know how Dutch would feel about an omega distracting his favorite boy." Karen warned

"I am not distracting!" Elizabeth growled

Mary-Beth sighed and rubbed her temples. It seemed like nothing she said ever could get Karen to shut up. Especially when it had to do with gossip. Eventually, Karen gave up when Elizabeth started to get more hostile about the topic of her and alphas. The girls all finally went to sleep a while later, drifting off to the sound of a campfire crackling in the background and someone snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you'd like to see in this story (characters, situations, missions) don't be afraid to leave a comment!


	11. Feelings and a Bank Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth goes into heat and Abigail looks after her. The omega can't seem to keep her mind off one alpha in particular, even after the heat passes. She's also given her next test to see if she can handle the outlaw life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time :)

Elizabeth wasn't the first to notice her symptoms. Everyone could tell that something was wrong, but few knew exactly what was happening. She was irritable, restless, and just not herself. She was practically begging Mrs. Grimshaw for something to do and snapping at anyone who bothered her when she was working. The alphas of the gang were either avoiding her like the plague or trying to chat her up more than usual. Finally, Abigail pulled her aside to talk to her.

"Sweetheart, you ain't right," Abigail warned her

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth sounded offended

"It means that you're going into heat. Even John can smell it, and he's been staying as far away from you as possible."

Elizabeth turned red at the realization. How could she not have noticed??

"W-what do I do??" She asked in a panic

"Have you had a heat before?" Abigail asked, taking her shoulders in her hands

"Yes, what kind of question is that?"

"Well, what do you usually do when you come into heat?"

"Uh... I barricade myself in the cabin until it's over..."

"Okay, that's a good idea. 'specially with all these alphas prowling about."

"O-okay...uh..." Elizabeth's train of thought was derailing fast, "Fuck..."

Abigail dragged her by the arm to Hosea, who was thankfully away from Dutch and explained the situation. He sighed and rubbed his face thoughtfully.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Go on and take her home. Stay with her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I'll send one of the beta boys to sit outside in case any alphas get any ideas." He waved her off quickly, already smelling that the omega was further into her heat than he would like right now

Abigail thanked him and pulled Elizabeth away from camp, the omega protesting that she could handle herself during a heat. By the end of the day, Elizabeth was locked inside her cabin with Abigail looking after her and Charles on watch outside. He would switch out with another one of the betas in the morning. Elizabeth didn't sleep the entire night. Instead, she was arguing with Abigail.

"I can handle it!!" She would almost scream

"No, you can't! Like Hell, I'd let you get tangled up with one of the boys just cause you're in heat!" Abigail fired back

"What if that's what I want?!"

"You don't know what you want!"

"I am perfectly capable of knowing what I want! Are you gonna let me suffer through a week like this?!"

"Yes, so you don't end up doing something stupid!"

"Like what? What's the worse that could happen?"

"You could end up pregnant with a kid you don't want, end up in some fucked up kind of relationship you don't want, or worse!"

"Oh, like you?!"

"Don't turn this on me!"

"Oh, you can't be serious. There's no way that son of yours was planned. I bet you were in heat and let John fuck you and ended up pregnant. You just don't want me to make your mistakes!"

"You don't know anything about me and John! I love that man, stupid as he is."

"Why? Cause he's an alpha? Is that it? Why can't I do the same? Why are you gonna make me suffer?!"

"Because you'll thank me when you're in your right mind again."

"I will not! I'll hate you! I'll hate you all! Might even have a talk with the sheriff in Rhodes about who you all really are!"

"Now don't go talking like that! You'll change your mind when you realize that we kept you from doing something you'll regret."

By the next day, Elizabeth didn't even have the energy to argue with Abigail anymore. She just laid in bed and whined softly when she came to check on her. The whole cabin smelled like an omega in heat. That sickly sweet scent that could draw alphas from miles around if carried on the wind. Hosea was able to keep the alphas from leaving camp, save for a few jobs that he had a beta join them on. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to start begging Abigail to go get one of the alphas. At first, she wasn't picky just wanting the torture to end. But as her symptoms worsened so did her pickiness for an alpha. It wasn't like she had to be picky, she had four unbonded alphas to choose from. But Bill wasn't attracted to women so he would refuse and Micah would hold the favor over her head until the day she died. That left two: Dutch and Arthur. Both had their advantages and disadvantages, but the ultimate choice was down to preference.

Dutch was the leader, if she ended up bonded to him she would share in that power and wealth... but she didn't want it. Arthur was a clear winner to her. Of course, his attractiveness was a plus, but he was also kind, intelligent, and a leader in his own way. If he wanted to he could run his own gang, but he was so loyal to Dutch that wouldn't leave him for the opportunity. But at the moment, in the throes of an intense heat cycle, all she was considering was the alpha's body. His broad shoulders supporting strong arms that could no doubt lift her right up against a wall. That husky voice that would be whispering in her ear all the things he wanted to do to her. Just the thought of such a thing made her crave it. Her core was impossibly warm but she was so weakened from her heat that she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. That whole week the alphas of the gang were teetering on going into rut from Elizabeth's pheromones. All of them at the same time would be a disaster. Sure John had Abigail to help out, but the others weren't bonded to anyone. They'd end up having to go into Rhodes and buy some women for a couple of nights before they ripped each other's throats out.

Luckily none of them did go into rut and Elizabeth came out of her heat without incident. She came back to the girls fussing over her like mother hens. Mary-Beth kept trying to get her to eat something, despite her protests of an upset stomach, and Tilly was telling her to lay down and rest. Even Karen was a little more kind than usual, not bothering her with the chores Mrs. Grimshaw had given them. Elizabeth put up a bit of a fight at first but ultimately took them up on their offer to rest. She was exhausted, having not slept much the last week, and felt like she was in a haze. It didn't take long for the alphas to try and check on her, only to be run off by Mrs. Grimshaw or dragged off by Hosea. By the third day of being back with the gang, Elizabeth was feeling much better. She had heard about Arthur and Lenny going to check out some old plantation house that the local Lemoyne Raiders were using as a base and wished them luck. The whole time they were gone Elizabeth couldn't shake a worried feeling hanging over her. She started to think about what might go wrong. What if they were captured? Tortured? Or killed?? Her hands were shaking as she washed the dishes from lunch.

"Need some help?" Mary-Beth offered, moving to start drying the stack of washed dishes.

Elizabeth flinched when she heard her voice beside her, "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." She shook herself from her thoughts

"...You alright?" Mary-Beth asked after a moment of watching the omega, "You seem... worried."

"Yeah..." Elizabeth chuckled nervously, "I guess I am..."

"About what?" Mary-Beth's innocent curiosity was almost impossible to ignore

"Oh, just..." Elizabeth shrugged and handed her another plate, "The boys... out there, doing dangerous things... you know..."

Mary-Beth rose a brow suspiciously, "They know what they're doing. Some of 'em been risking their lives before you were even born."

"Don't remind me," Elizabeth laughed more genuinely this time. 

She wasn't fond of, quite possibly, being the youngest adult here.

"Why you so worried?" Mary-Beth pressed, "Worried about all of 'em, or just one?"

Elizabeth felt her cheeks burn slightly at remembering her thoughts about Arthur while in heat. A mischevious smile tugged at Mary-Beth's lips at seeing the other blush.

"You're sweet on someone!" Mary-Beth whispered excitedly, "Who?!"

"Why on Earth would I be sweet on anyone??" Elizabeth defended, drying her hands on her skirt with a huff.

"I ain't got any idea, but it's obvious you're worried for someone particular." Mary-Beth teased

Elizabeth crossed her arms, her face even pinker, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, alright then," Mary-Beth giggled, "You can keep it to yourself for now. But don't wait too long to act on it, or at least try to get their attention. Nothing worse than watching someone you fancy fall for someone else." She sounded like she was speaking from experience.

"I... I'm not even sure I really like them... could just be my hormones ain't calmed down yet..." Elizabeth admitted

"Oh, so it's an alpha?" Mary-Beth guessed with a smile

Elizabeth glared at her, refusing to say more. She was saved from continuing the embarrassing conversation by the return of Arthur and Lenny. The two had pulled a large wagon into camp that was filled with crates, their usual horses following behind. Arthur parked it near Hosea's wagon and let Lenny jump down to go see what Bill and Karen were calling them over about.

"Hosea! You think you can sell off these guns?"

"I could sell sand to a man in a desert, my boy."

Hosea pulled himself into the back while Arthur hopped down from the driver's seat.

"Oh, these will sell nicely," Hosea commented, "I'll have someone take a load of them into Rhodes tomorrow. Should make a decent bit of money."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Dutch interjected as he exited his tent, an air of determination about him, "My boys making money. Speaking of which," He turned and pointed a ringed finger at Elizabeth, "Come with me."

The omega wasn't sure where they were going, but she knew was curious about what Dutch was planning. She followed him over to where Bill, Karen, and Lenny were trying to talk Arthur into something.

"Come on, Arthur, we need our best safecracker for this job!" Karen pleaded.

"Yeah, Morgan. Wouldn't be the same without ya'," Bill agreed

Dutch interrupted them by clearing his throat softly, "Ms. Jones, may I persuade you to let Elizabeth join these boys instead? I'm sure there will be more banks to rob in the future."

"Absolutely not!" Arthur shot him down quickly, "We are not taking an omega on a bank job!"

"Arthur," Dutch warned, "This young lady's acting skills have been praised by even Mr. Trelawny himself. I believe she's capable of distracting a bank guard long enough for you boys to swoop in."

"I don't care if God himself says she can do it, we ain't taking her with us. It's too dangerous and I ain't protecting her if things go south." Arthur argued

"Oh, let her go," Karen shrugged, "If she's as good with a gun as Sadie says, she won't need no protection."

"If our intel's right, then the guard is an alpha," Lenny offered, "Maybe an omega would be better at distracting him than a beta."

"Well, little lady's gotta prove herself somehow. I say if she can help us pull this off she's alright in my book." Bill agreed with a soft nod

Arthur looked at the people around him. Everyone was against him, his vote outnumbered greatly. He rubbed a hand over the stubble on his face and sighed.

"Fine. But if this job goes wrong and anything happens," He pointed a finger at Elizabeth, "You don't get involved. You take cover and let us handle it. Understood?"

Elizabeth looked up at him with disbelief. She didn't like being told what to do. But she could feel that Arthur didn't want anything bad to happen to her, again. He probably didn't want anything on his conscious if he could help it.

"...understood..." She agreed softly, looking at the ground like a child that had been scolded by a parent

"Alright then!" Karen grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, "Let's get you dressed up."

Elizabeth wasn't surprised that she would be wearing a disguise of some kind, but she wasn't excited about it. Especially when she saw all the layers and frills it had. She had always despised complicated clothes. Karen and Mary-Beth helped her change into the dark red skirt and high collared blouse with a corset underneath, a bit tighter than she liked. It was finished with a jacket that matched the skirt. Her hair was done up in a delicate-looking bun with some of the shorter hairs left hanging down. A small hat topped off the outfit, along with some unpractical shoes, and she was ready. Mary-Beth dabbed some rouge onto her lips and cheeks, much less than Sean had, and she was pushed back over to the boys. She felt a little ridiculous in the get-up, but if it was necessary then she didn't have a choice. Elizabeth mounted up and followed the guys out of camp, Arthur and Bill at the lead with Lenny and her right behind. She had never been to Valentine before, but she knew that she wouldn't be visiting it for long. Apparently, they were going to stroll right up the bank, get the money, and go. No time for sightseeing, if there was anything to see in that town.

"Alright," Arthur spoke up to the group, "Soon as Elizabeth knocks out the guard we go in. Lenny, you get any valuables from the people inside. Wallet, jewelry, the usual. Bill, find the teller and get on him. Don't need him calling the law. Elizabeth, you keep an eye on the door. Anything fishy happens outside you tell us. I'll hit the vaults and clean them out. When I'm done, we head out. Don't act suspicious and we might just walk out of town like nothing even happened. Everyone clear on what they're doing?"

A chorus of conformation came from the rest of them as they neared their target. Elizabeth couldn't help but think that everyone had done this kind of thing before. Obviously, they were outlaws. But they all seemed calm and collected about robbing a bank. She was nervous, to say the least. Arthur had everyone slow down to a gentle trot as they entered the town. Everyone hitched up their horses to the side of the main road, just down the street from the bank. They dismounted and walked down the street nonchalantly.

"You got a plan?" Arthur asked her quietly once they reached the corner of the bank, "How you gonna do this?"

Elizabeth swallowed thickly at the question. She hadn't thought about that. Arthur could practically taste her panic in the air.

"The worst thing you can do is panic," He assured her, "Just think of something and stick with it. Something to get the guard's attention and get him close enough to take him out. Don't shoot anybody unless they try to shoot you first."

Elizabeth nodded softly, racking her brain for an idea. Something that would get their attention...

"Alright, I've got it." She sounded relieved to have a plan, "Hang back until he's dealt with."

The other three nodded in agreement and let her take the lead, for now. They all had a smoke to look more casual, and so people would assume they were taking a break from work. Elizabeth smoothed out the front of her skirt, straightened her hat, and squared her shoulders as she stood up straighter. She stormed up to the bank doors and opened them angrily. Enough so to get the attention of people inside, but not to make a scene that would gain unwanted attention outside.

"This is an outrage!" She shouted, mimicking Trewlany's accent for some reason, "Two years and not a dime from you people! My father didn't build half town so you could cheat his children out of his insurance money!"

Her shouting did the trick. The guard on duty walked over with a deep sigh. He didn't look happy to have some yelling in the bank. Or maybe it wasn't the first time he had to deal with something like this.

"Ma'am, please calm down. I'm sure there's been a misunderstanding." He was still too far away.

"Oh, there's certainly been a misunderstanding! I was under the impression that when my father passed two years ago, my mother and I would be receiving monthly installments of his life insurance policy!"

"Perhaps there was a discrepancy in the paperwork, miss?" He stepped closer, just a little more...

"O'Malley. And I have the paperwork right here," Elizabeth reached into the purse on her side.

The guard stepped closer again, expecting to be handed some papers. Instead, he got the butt of a pistol to the temple. The blow knocked him clear to the ground and he didn't move. Elizabeth picked his gun up off the floor just as the boys came in declaring that this was a robbery. Lenny instructed everyone to get on the ground and hand over anything worth money. Bill jumped over the counter and grabbed the teller to make him open the back room with the safes in it. Arthur joined him while Elizabeth took up a position at the door to keep an eye out. Arthur was taking a little longer than Bill would like, as evident by the latter telling him to hurry his ass up. But he seemed to be doing a good job because Elizbeth couldn't hear him doing a thing. He must have taken a quiet approach, which was probably for the best. The streets outside were quiet and unsuspecting of what was happening. Just a moment later Bill and Arthur came back from behind the counter with a saddlebag full of money and valuables from the safes.

"Let's go. I want everyone in here to count, quietly, to a hundred. Then you can continue about your business." Arthur spoke to the frightened people inside.

The four of them exited the bank and walked cautiously toward the horses. Elizabeth was just starting to think that maybe they had made it out of this when someone started shouting that the bank had been robbed. Arthur cursed and broke into a run around the corner, tossing the bag onto his horse and mounting up. The others followed his lead as a group of lawmen poured out of the sheriff's office. This time Elizabeth cursed and spurred Chestnut to keep up with the other horses. Gunfire erupted from behind them as they tried to make a getaway. Arthur and Bill were the first to return fire, followed by Lenny, and then Elizabeth. The omega drew her gun and tried to steady her breath. She turned and took aim at the group of lawmen on horseback and fired three times in a row. Three of them fell off their horses. The rest of the group was quickly dealt with, but soon another was on them. Arthur was leading them away from camp, in a random direction, and picking them off as they came. Bill was dealing with ones that got too close with his shotgun, and Lenny was providing support to them. Elizabeth was the odd one out, taking the lawmen out from a distance. A few of them took two or three shots to subdue, but eventually, their horses were the only ones they could hear.

"We good?" Bill asked as they all came to a stop at the bottom of a hill

"Yeah," Lenny looked around carefully, "I think we're good."

"Damn... I knew it wouldn't be that easy..." Arthur was checking over his horse quickly to make sure he hadn't been shot

"That was some shootin' girl," Bill chuckled, "I thought you were a hunter, not a killer."

"We ain't all just one thing, Mr. Williamson," Elizabeth replied curtly

"Yeah, but from horseback? Gotta have at least some practice for that." Lenny agreed, patting his horse on the shoulder.

"Alright, we can talk about it later," Arthur interrupted them, "Take this back to Dutch," He tossed Bill the saddlebags

"You ain't coming?" Lenny asked

"Got something to take care of for Strauss first. I'll see you back at camp." Arthur answered before riding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to describe the same outfit that Karen wore for the bank of Valentine robbery.


	12. Progress, of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth begins to feel that things just aren't right with the gang. She has vivid dreams of them falling apart, among other things, but doesn't want to bother anyone with it unless she has to. Elizabeth also finally lets herself trust an alpha for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Elizabeth/Arthur bonding and fluff :)  
and another longer chapter. Sorry it took so long, I wasn't going off of a mission from the game for this one so it took longer to write.

_ The fire was all she could see. It had engulfed the fields that she was running through. She didn't know why she was running. Just that she had to get out of here. Hot flames licking her skin as she ran for her life. After what felt like years Elizabeth finally saw something in the distance. A house, a large one. She felt a shimmer of hope in her soul as she ran toward it only to see it burst into flames before her eyes. She shrieked and darted to the right, going behind the house. There had to be someone here! Three horses were running alongside her. Was she running as fast as them, or they as slow as her? She ran between two men drawing guns at each other. They didn't fire, but she could feel the hate between them. In the blink of an eye, she was in the middle of Rhodes. Someone was standing a short distance away. Elizabeth couldn't recognize him, but he felt familiar. Before she could call out to him, a bullet ripped through his head and he fell limp to the ground. She tried to scream, but no sound would come from her throat. Elizabeth felt the air knocked out of her as someone ran past her, knocking her to the ground. She picked up her head and saw a man running off into the darkness with a young boy over his shoulder. When she turned back around she wasn't in Rhodes anymore. Towering trees loomed over her. She almost didn't notice the man standing in front of her. She couldn't recognize him either, but he was holding a gun. He raised the pistol so it was pointed at her chest. She saw the spark of the gunpowder and saw the bullet leave the barrel, but didn't hear the gunshot. White-hot fire pooled in her chest as the smoke from his gun cleared._

Elizabeth sat bolt upright and heaved a breath in. She looked down and frantically searched her chest and stomach for a gunshot wound. When she didn't find one she turned her attention next to looking at her surroundings and figuring out where she was. She looked to her right and saw Tilly sleeping peacefully, looked to the left and saw Karen snoring softly. Elizabeth clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself from screaming and waking everyone. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she was covered in a cold sweat. Her hands were shaking and she felt like she had to fight to get air into her lungs. She tried to calm herself by recounting what she could remember from yesterday. She had helped rob a bank, Arthur went to do something, they brought the money back to camp, and Arthur joined them not long after.

He had gone and told Strauss something in private that seemed to irritate the latter. Something about debt and not being able to find some lady who was supposed to pay it because her husband had died before the first time he had gone to collect. After dinner, she had gone to bed. Elizabeth sighed softly and rubbed her face. She was still tired but didn't feel like she could get back to sleep. She looked up at the sky and noticed it was still dark. The moon shone softly, about an hour from sinking past the horizon. Sighing softly, Elizabeth decided to start the day. She stood up carefully to not wake the other girls and walked down to the shore of the lake. After splashing some water on her face she took a seat on the ground near the campfire. Stirring the embers and adding some more wood brought the flames back to life slowly. Elizabeth had just leaned back against the log behind her when she heard a voice that made her jump.

"Thought I heard someone get up," Arthur grumbled sleepily, taking a seat on the log Elizabeth was leaning against.

"Sorry... did I wake you?" She asked timidly

Arthur noticed her unusual tone of voice and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Nah... Just seeing who's up." He assured her, "What's eatin' ya?"

Elizabeth sighed softly at the question, "Bad dream..." She didn't try to hide her uneasiness

"Ah..." Arthur nodded in understanding as he drew a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, offering them to Elizabeth

She took one and held it between her lips as she dug in her pockets for a matchbook. She didn't find one and was about to ask to borrow a match, but Arthur was a step ahead of her. He a lit match and held it for her while she touched the end of her cigarette to the flame, inhaling slowly. When the end started to glow faintly she reclined against the log again. Arthur lit his cigarette next and smoked with her silently. He didn't push her for information about her nightmare. He had them occasionally, and he usually didn't like to remember them. Arthur glanced at Elizabeth and just watched her for a moment. Noticing things about her that he hadn't before. She held her cigarette gently between slender fingers and smoked it slowly. Almost thoughtfully. She had a faint beauty mark on one cheek, right in the middle of it. There was a darker one on the same side of her neck. Her hair was a dark blonde and had grown darker from being out in the sun. Her eyes were blue, but a unique shade of it. Like the sky just before a storm. Swirling, dark, and violent. There was something hidden in those eyes. Something Arthur couldn't figure out. Her eyes met his cautiously and a hint of pink bloomed in her cheeks before she looked away.

"You did good yesterday. Not bad for your first bank job." He complimented, watching the rosy color of her cheeks deepen

"You all did most of the work..."

"Yeah, but you did the most important part. Plus you helped take care of the law chasing us."

Elizabeth shrugged and tossed the stub of her cigarette into the fire.

"But... something don't sit right with me. Been bothering me since you got here." Arthur admitted, getting Elizabeth's attention

"And what's that?" She asked with a hint of defense in her voice.

"Who taught you all this? John said that you mentioned you ain't always followed the law. You shot men off horses almost like it was nothing. That's a lot different than shootin' a deer, and I know your daddy didn't teach you how to kill a man."

Elizabeth's voice went somber as she spoke, "...An old friend... He taught me everything I know about breaking the law to make money... We'd known each other since we were kids, and he helped me out when daddy passed. Running scams together, cheating in poker, stealing horses, pickpocketing drunks...Haven't seen him since we last got into it."

"What'd you fight about?"

Elizabeth chuckled softly, "That he didn't think I could be of use to the gang he was running with... said it was no life for a lady like me..."

"Well, looks like you proved him wrong," Arthur chuckled as well, "That gang have a name?"

"Yes, but I don't fancy talking about them... they took that sweet man and turned him into a cold-blooded murderer..." She admitted bluntly

"No one stays sweet forever. Something always happens to make people realize the world ain't on your side."

"Yeah... sometimes I wish he had never saved those boys... he didn't know what he was gettin' into..." Elizabeth muttered

She folded turned her body and folded her arms on top of the log before resting her head on them gently. A soft yawn escaped her lips as she shifted around and got more comfortable. It looked like she was going to fall back asleep, but she didn't close her eyes. A deep sigh left her as she looked up at Arthur.

"If I fall back asleep... can you keep an eye out? Nightmares always make me jumpy..." She admitted

Arthur was taken aback by the request. Elizabeth, who didn't even trust an alpha to come near her, was asking him to keep an eye out while she slept. It was welcome progress, and Arthur would be lying if he said his heart didn't flutter a bit at her trusting him.

"Of course," He assured her, "Go ahead and get some sleep."

Elizabeth nodded softly and closed her eyes. Arthur shifted his attention to the gently roaring campfire. He figured she wouldn't be able to sleep with his eyes on her. Plus he wanted to be respectful of her new trust in him. It wasn't long before her muscles relaxed and breathing evened as she fell asleep. The only sounds around were the crackling fire and Elizabeth's soft breaths. Arthur felt oddly calm. It was like no one else existed but them. Even though Elizabeth was asleep, this moment was the closest he had ever felt to her. As if she had finally taken down some of the walls she had likely spent years building around herself, thinking they would keep her safe. Arthur kept his word, not moving from the spot even when the sun started to come up. A chill gust blew through the camp as the sun peaked over the horizon. Arthur shrugged off his jacket and gently laid it over Elizabeth's sleeping body to keep her from getting too cold. He was concerned that the gesture might wake her, but he smiled softly to see her shift under the garment and pull it around herself in her sleep. A deep chuckle from across the campfire drew Arthur's protective gaze to the man making the sound. Javier had just woken up.

"Am I interrupting something?" He teased before yawning and rubbing his eyes

"No. But don't wake her up." Arthur whispered

"Oh, sorry." Javier put his hands up in mock defeat, "Why's she sleeping over her anyway?"

"She had a nightmare, took her a while to get back to sleep."

"A nightmare? From the bank robbery?" Javier guessed

"I don't know. She wouldn't say."

"Well, if it was from that, Dutch won't like it. Means she's got a conscience."

"Can still know right from wrong in this business," Arthur argued in a hushed tone

"Yeah, but someone who thinks they're doing more harm than good ain't cut out for this stuff." Javier shrugged

Arthur rolled his eyes, "If she does think that way, I'm sure she'll come around. She's in too deep for Dutch to let her back out now."

"You've got a point there, **hermano**..." Javier glanced between Arthur and Elizabeth, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I mean, I'm not a gossiping man..." Javier paused, "But are you and the girl... together?"

"What? No!" Arthur hissed, "Who's been talkin' nonsense?"

"Hey, I just know what I've heard and a few people think that you and Elizabeth got something goin' on." Javier wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"I don't ever wanna hear you say that again." Arthur almost growled

"Oh, so you wouldn't want to?"

"I didn't say that!" Arthur was struggling to keep his voice down

"So you do have a thing for her!" Javier accused with a triumphant smile.

"I didn't say that either!" Arthur argued, making Javier laugh cheerfully

"I know, I know," Javier admitted, "But, I heard some of the girls saying that Elizabeth might have a thing for somebody in the gang."

"That ain't none of my business, ain't yours either." Arthur wouldn't admit that he wanted to hear more about this possibility

"If you say so~" Javier teased, "Do what you will with the information. I'm gonna see if Pearson got around to making coffee yet."

Javier stood and stretched before leaving the campfire. Arthur and Elizabeth were alone again, the latter still sleeping. Arthur glanced down at her and took in her features again in the morning light. Her plump lips were parted slightly, her face was peaceful as she slept, and her shoulders rose and fell rhythmically with every breath she took. He couldn't help but think that there was no way someone like her could fall for a man like him. Then again, maybe she was just innocent enough to not know that he wouldn't be good for her. Arthur sighed to himself and shook his head. That didn't make any sense, she had been mentored by someone who had been taken in by a gang. There was no way she was that innocent. Maybe her omega nature was finally getting to her, making her want to find an alpha to be with. If that was the only reason then Arthur wasn't sure what he would do. Elizabeth shifting around beside him brought him from his thoughts back to reality. She yawned deeply and stretched her arms out over the log before picking her head up and looking around. She looked to be in a sleepy daze when her eyes landed on Arthur. Her eyes narrowed like she was trying to figure out why he was there, then her face flushed pink. 

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked softly

"Yeah. Figured you'd wake up soon. Javier's getting coffee." Arthur stretched a bit and rubbed his face

Soon Javier returned with three tin cups of steaming coffee, passing them around before sitting across the fire with his. Elizabeth gave a thankful nod and turned her body to sit up, finally noticing why she didn't feel the chill of the wind. Someone had draped a coat over her while she slept. It took her a moment to recognize whose it was, but the scent gave it away. It smelled just like Arthur. Her cheeks heated up and eyes widened slightly at realizing it. Arthur glanced at her over the top of his cup and saw her expression. His cheeks became dusted with a pink tint and he cleared his throat softly.

"Didn't want you to get cold..." He explained, taking a sip of his coffee.

Elizabeth held her cup close to her face with both hands like she was trying to hide her blushing, "It's alright... thank you..."

Javier couldn't hide his knowing smile as he looked between the two of them. Arthur was the only one who caught it, and he glared at him to knock it off. Javier shrugged and began drinking his coffee. The three of them sat in silence for a while. Just enjoying the morning before others woke up and ruined the quiet of it. One by one, members of the gang started going about their morning. Pearson started preparing to make lunch later, Grimshaw was telling the girls to get to work on their chores, Dutch was talking with Hosea about something, Strauss was going through his ledger. Charles came over to join Arthur, Javier, and Elizabeth by the fire. He didn't comment on Arthur's jacket being in Elizabeth's lap, much to her relief.

"Pearson's talking about sending someone out for some hunting," Charles informed them, "I was thinking that a small group might be able to cover more ground and bring more game back."

"I can go," Elizabeth volunteered, "My shoulder is healed so I can use a bow again."

"Bows would be preferable. Don't want to scare off all the animals." Arthur agreed, downing the rest of his coffee, "When you heading out?" he asked Charles

"As soon as you two are ready, I suppose." He answered, not in a hurry

"I'm ready, just need to get my bow." Elizabeth stood, letting Arthur's coat fall to the ground

"Alright. You go ahead and get it, meet me and Charles over at the horses when you're ready." Arthur instructed, standing and stretching deeply

Charles and Elizbeth left to get things ready, leaving Arthur and Javier at the campfire. Arthur grabbed his jacket from the ground and slipped it back on. Javier was giving him a look he didn't understand.

"What?" Arthur asked

"You gonna go for it?" Javier asked with a sly smile

"Go for what?"

"For her, **amigo**!"

"Oh, that..." Arthur rubbed his chin, "You know that I'm not good at that kind of thing."

"Well, if you take too long someone else might beat you to it." Javier shrugged as he stood up

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Arthur had a soft growl to his voice

"That depends on what you think I'm saying."

"I'm thinking that you're saying that you'll make a move on her if I don't hurry up."

"I didn't say that... but it is an idea..." Javier chuckled at seeing Arthur so riled up about her, "I'm just joking. She's beautiful, but not quite my type." He admitted, "I'm just saying that anyone else could jump at the opportunity."

"Yeah, well I think she'd shut them down pretty quick." Arthur ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "You always know how to piss me off."

"It's a gift." Javier laughed and waved as he left Arthur to get ready for his hunting trip.

Arthur sighed to himself and gathered his things before meeting Charles at the horses. To his surprise, Elizabeth was already there.

"I thought I was supposed to meet you." She joked with a playful smile.

Elizabeth had pulled on a jacket to keep the chill off. Her hair was pulled into a loose braid that went down the back of her neck and tied with that red ribbon she always wore in her hair. A bow was secured to the side of Chestnut's saddle and a quiver of arrows was slung over her shoulder. She looked excited to get out of camp for a bit. She had been so cooped up here as she healed that she had practically jumped at the opportunity to go out and do something. Arthur shook his head, but smiled, at her comment and hauled himself onto his horse. Charles took the lead, followed by Elizabeth, Arthur bringing up the rear. He didn't mind being at the back. It gave him a chance to keep an eye out for danger. Plus no one would want to sneak up behind them with an alpha at the rear of the group. Charles began leading them east to the Southfield Flats, hoping that animals would stay near the water this far south. Once they were out of the trees the trio rode side by side for a while. Elizabeth looked bored with the slow pace they were taking. Before Arthur could say a word she spurred Chestnut into a full gallop.

"Hey!" Arthur called after her before urging Marble to keep up

Charles didn't seem as worried, but he did speed up so he wasn't left behind. Elizabeth continued down the road right past the turn Charles was going to have them take. Arthur could hear her laughter drifting through the wind as rain clouds rolled in overhead. He cursed as the rain fell, obscuring his vision. But he could still see Elizabeth in front of him. How could he not? Her hair flowing behind her as she leaned forward to let Chestnut go even faster. Her scent was reduced by the rain but Arthur could still follow it. Elizabeth didn't seem to be running away. She kept glancing over her shoulder with a bright smile. Like she was making sure Arthur was still chasing her. The realization hit the alpha like a brick. Elizabeth wanted him to chase her. She wasn't trying to get away, she was messing with him. Seeing if he would follow. She wanted to race. Elizabeth caught the smirk that tugged at Arthur's lips as he spurred Marble. She let out a laugh and whipped the reins as Arthur caught up to her. Elizabeth may have had surprise on her side, but Arthur had the advantage. He had always been the fastest rider of the gang, even beating Dutch in a few friendly races back in the day. Plus, Marble wasn't a workhorse, he was a racehorse. Elizabeth held the lead for a bit but Arthur closed the distance easily. He didn't know where she was going so he couldn't pull ahead. He could try to get in front of her to make her stop but she would probably go around him. He needed to switch the roles, get her to chase him. In a flash, he leaned over and grabbed the ribbon in her hair. He gave it a tug and it unraveled, her hair now billowing in the wind.

Now it was her turn to exclaim, "Hey!!"

Arthur smiled and yanked the reins to the side, making Marble turn away from her. He took off down a side trail, glancing back to see her give chase. Arthur let out a deep chuckle as he spurred Marble to speed up. This was probably the most fun Arthur had had all week. It reminded him of simpler times. Back when Hosea taught him how to ride a horse. When it was just him, Hosea, and Dutch. When he was younger. Chasing after Mary, back when he thought he could actually run away with her. Now that memory was a bitter one. He did his best to shake off the memory and not think about her, but he was never good at that. Suddenly he turned around and sped off down the trail back the way they came, still clutching Elizabeth's ribbon in his hand. Elizabeth was still laughing joyfully as she turned and followed, but Arthur's mood had soured. They had set out to go hunting, and he had let a woman distract him from the task at hand. Typical Arthur Morgan. Charles was surprised to see Arthur heading back so quickly, even more so to see Elizabeth chasing after him.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Elizabeth chuckled, reaching for her ribbon

Arthur tossed it to her rather gracelessly, "We came out here to hunt, not play games, little girl."

Elizabeth blinked at his tone of voice. She didn't think she had done anything wrong. It might have looked like she was trying to run away, but if that were true she wouldn't have turned around when Arthur took her ribbon. She wanted to argue, but Arthur's tone had sent the message that she shouldn't even try. Elizabeth looked at the ground the rest of the ride to Southfield Flats. The trio resumed their single-file line for the rest of the trip. They ended up with a decent haul of three deer and a handful of rabbits for Pearson. Before Elizabeth could ask him what was wrong upon returning to camp Arthur was already ducking inside Dutch's tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hermano = 'brother'  
Amigo = 'friend'
> 
> Pretty sure everyone can guess what mission comes next...


	13. Never Trust an O'Driscoll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch gets creepy, Elizabeth meets Kieran, and the gang learns more about this 'old friend'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the hiatus, I got some writer's block on this chapter

Elizabeth helped Charles deliver the deer and rabbits to Pearson's wagon while Arthur stalked off to Dutch's tent. He was gone long enough for the horses to be unloaded, soon leaving their leader's tent and going to have a smoke at the edge of camp. Not a moment later, Dutch emerged from the tent with an unamused expression. He called Elizabeth over, who was already preparing herself to be scolded. A few people gave her a strange look, no doubt wondering what she had done to upset him in such a short amount of time. She ignored the questioning stares and walked across camp to where Dutch stood, tapping a foot on the ground impatiently.

"Ms. Davis, a word please." He gestured to the tent, holding the flap open for her.

Elizabeth swallowed hard and walked inside, her nostrils flaring at the strong alpha scent that assaulted them. She didn't say a word, standing to the side with her eyes on the ground. Dutch closed the flap to give them some privacy, shooing off someone who had gotten to close for his liking. Elizabeth glanced around, having never seen inside this tent. There was a bed that could probably fit two people, a small desk with a map on it, a couple of chairs, and a phonograph that she had occasionally heard playing. It wasn't much, but it was better than the other tents she had gotten a peek inside of. Of course, Dutch's lodgings were better than everyone else's. Alphas always got the best treatment, and omegas the worst. Dutch sighed softly and leaned his arms on the desk, looking at the map intently.

"I'm guessing you already have an idea of why I wanted to talk to you." He didn't face her.

"Um..." Elizabeth had always been told to be careful when speaking to alphas, especially ones who had power over others, "I-I think I do..."

"And why do you think you're here?" Dutch asked.

Elizabeth shifted her feet and tugged at her sleeve, like a child who knew they did something wrong, "Was it about the race?" She guessed, "I swear, I wasn't trying to run away!" She pleaded, "I just-"

"Then what exactly were you doing?" Dutch turned around, his face drawn into almost a snarl, "Flirting with my boy? Trying to distract him from what he was doing??"

Elizabeth's face burned scarlet red, "I was not!" She argued, not a good thing to do with an alpha, "I just..." She couldn't answer him

Dutch shook his head and rolled his eyes with a deep sigh, "Omegas..." He mumbled, "This is why I've always been against having them in a gang unless they're already bonded. Can't risk one distracting my best men." He growled

Elizabeth's shoulders shook with emotion, her eyes watering a bit as she let Dutch talk down to her.

"Whores, all of 'em! Even Abigail. She only stayed with John because she got knocked up and couldn't afford a kid." Dutch continued, "The only good omega is one willing to work for their keep." Dutch stepped closer and used one finger to lift Elizabeth's chin so she was looking at him, "And you know how a whore earns her keep, don't you?"

Elizabeth turned her head to the side, trying to avoid Dutch's predatory gaze. That only angered him further. He gripped her wind-tossed hair in his fist and yanked her head to the side, forcing her to look at him. Tears ran down her cheeks at the pain in her scalp and the mere thought of what Dutch had in mind for her.

"Don't you?!" He demanded, grabbing her chin with his other hand

"Yessir!" She cried, praying that she was wrong.

"Good." Dutch's snarl had turned to an amused smirk as he threw her to the ground.

Elizabeth shook and cried, not daring to look up at Dutch.

"Now get out of here before I take what I deserve," Dutch warned, spitting on the ground next to her.

Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and was about to run when Dutch spoke up again.

"No one is to know about this," He growled, "You're going to walk out of here calmly, and pretend that nothing happened. Understood?"

"Y-Yessir..." Elizabeth did as she was told.

She opened the tent and left as calmly as she could. No one even spared a glance at the thinly veiled distress she was in. She wasn't even sure where to go now. Elizabeth didn't want anyone to see her like this. She was strong, independent, she didn't need to be held while she cried. Except that she did. She wanted more than anything for someone to hold her right now. Her shoulders threatened to shake again as she let her instincts guide her. She walked past the campfire where a few were gathered around telling stories and toward the horses. She wanted to just hop on Chestnut and ride until she fell off the face of the earth. But she knew that wasn't possible. Dutch would never let her get far. She knew too much and could be persuaded to betray them. Elizabeth pulled herself up to sit on one of the empty hitching posts and stroked Chestnut's muzzle gently. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes when her horse nuzzled her cheek affectionately. Her breath hitched in her throat when she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Um... You're the new one, right?"

Elizabeth nodded wordlessly, afraid that she may sob if she tried to speak. The man approached and ran a brush over Chestnut's flank softly. Kieran guessed that since she hadn't said anything she didn't want to talk. But when he glanced over at her he saw that she was close to tears.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked tentatively, "I-I know I shouldn't be poking in anyone's business but..."

"...I'm fine..." Elizabeth lied, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye, "I'm Elizabeth. What's your name?"

"Kieran... most people don't talk to me much though... I mostly take care of the horses." He explained, petting Chestnut

"Well, at least the horses seem to like you. Chestnut usually don't take too kindly to strangers." She chuckled softly

"Yeah, she was a little spooked when you first got here. But I've been working on getting her to trust me."

"So... You just take care of the horses?" Elizabeth asked curiously, "That's all?"

"Yeah... the boys here don't trust me much..."

"How come?"

Kieran paused, "I used to run with a rival gang of theirs...They kept me tied up for weeks and threatened to cut off my-" He suddenly remembered that he was in the presence of a lady, "-um... until I told them where my old boss was hiding out."

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side while listening to his story. This was the first she had ever heard of it.

"Did they get him?" She asked, like a little kid being told a bedtime story

Kieran shook his head, "No... he was long gone. They took out about an army of his goons though... They only ever let me stay with them after that because I saved Mr. Morgan's life."

"You did? Why, if he was so horrible to you?"

"Sticking around here was better than trying to fend for myself. Those damn O'Drisscolls are everywhere these days..."

Elizabeth froze. She couldn't have heard that correctly.

"...did you say O'Drisscolls?" She asked in almost a whisper

"Yeah... I'm not proud that I used to run with them..." Kieran glanced up at Elizabeth's bewildered expression, "Oh don't tell me you got something against them too! Everyone seems to hate me just because I was with them for a while."

"I only hate anyone with their last name. You ain't got it, then you ain't one of 'em. Just another poor soul that they roped into doing their dirty work." Elizabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust

"...so you do have something against them..." Kieran said quietly, "What did they do to you?"

"...did you ever meet a man named O'Malley while you were with them? People probably called him Bobby... he..." Elizabeth paused, "He was a good friend of mine... he saved a couple of O'Drisscoll boys from the law out of good faith and they talked him into joining up with them... convinced him that he could get rich and have all the booze and women he could handle..." She shook her head, "I haven't heard from him in a while... longer than usual..."

"Was he... your mate?" Kieran asked a little awkwardly

"No," Elizabeth chuckled, "He's my cousin... he kept me company after daddy died and momma had already passed..."

"Oh... Well, you should still be careful. Some people don't care if they're your cousin or not... especially if he's been running with O'Drisscolls for very long." Kieran shook his head sadly.

"Don't remind me." Elizabeth shuddered at the thought of it

"Yeah..." Kieran agreed, "But, speaking of O'Drisscolls," He glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "I heard some whispers of... some kind of truce meeting that with Colm that the boys are trying to talk Dutch into."

Elizabeth almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, "They don't seriously think that they can trust that man?!" She almost laughed

Kieran shrugged, "I only know what I've heard. Pearson and Micah are the ones voting for it."

"Thanks... I just might have to try and convince them that it ain't a good idea." Elizabeth dropped to her feet from the hitching post and brushed off her skirt before walking back into camp.

"Good luck..." Kieran mumbled, going back to the horses.

Elizabeth was now feeling much better from her encounter with Dutch earlier. She still didn't want to face him or do anything to anger him again, but she knew that he needed some sense talked into him. Luckily for her, the entire group of people she was looking for were gathered in front of Dutch's tent, including Arthur. Pearson and Micah were urging Dutch to see what Colm wanted, Arthur was opposed, and Dutch was deep in thought about the issue. His eyes snapped up when he caught scent of Elizabeth marching over. He didn't like that determination in her eyes.

"You all can not be serious! I was sure that you would know better than to play into Colm's hands like this." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them all

"How in the Hell did you hear about that?!" Micah demanded, "And what kinda say does an omega have in the matter?"

"I have my ways," She deflected, "But you surely know that Colm doesn't do anything unless it gives him the upper hand. 'Truce meeting' my ass!"

"See Dutch? I've been telling you the same thing." Arthur agreed, "It's too dangerous."

"Danger ain't what I'm afraid of, boy." Dutch snapped back, "And how do you know so much about O'Drisscolls?" He asked Elizabeth

"I do not have to answer your questions. I simply wanted to warn you so when it goes to shit I can say that I told you it would." She argued

"Oh, I think you do have to answer. Just how the Hell you know about old Colm?" Micah questioned, stepping closer to her

"Micah, back off!" Arthur growled, "We can figure that out later. Right now we still need to figure out if it's even worth seeing what he wants."

"Arthur's right," Pearson commented.

Dutch stared Elizabeth down and watched her stand tall under his gaze.

"We're going," He decided, "Micah and I will talk to Colm. Arthur, you'll take up a sniper position in case anything goes wrong."

Arthur sighed but nodded in agreement before going to fetch his rifle. Micah stood with Dutch and joined him in staring down the omega.

"When we get back, you will tell us how you know so much," Dutch commanded before leaving to join Arthur at the horses.

But when they returned one man short, Elizabeth got the last word.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for what could happen in future chapters, please leave a comment :)


End file.
